The Year When Everything Changed
by MissMarauder5
Summary: Lily, James, and Sirius get transported into the future in the beginning of their Seventh Year and meet Harry Potter. Lily has always hated James. But ‘has always’ doesn’t mean ‘will always’
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Integrated with J.K Rowling's characters and my plot line! **

Chapter 1: Lily's rants and Platform 9 ¾

_19 August, 1977_

**While most find James Potter amazingly handsome, witty, and charming, I declare that he is the most arrogantly consumed being on the planet. You might think that's a little harsh. Well, you should meet him and see for yourself. No, wait, that's not a good idea, you'll probably fall for his charming act. He's not the most popular guy in Hogwarts for nothing! But don't you worry! I won't fall in his trap. **

**Excuse me for not properly introducing myself, my name is Lily Evans. I don't exactly know what to write in this diary. I guess I should start out by saying something about myself. I'm currently going into Seventh Year, I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My favourite subject is charms and I have a sister-Petunia- we don't get along (mostly because I'm a witch). My best friends are Alice Fralen, Frank Longbottom, and Kristina Crame. I absolutely HATE Potter. Did I mention that I hate Potter? Because I do. Frank accuses me of actually liking him deep down! But what does he know? Why would I feel inclined to like a boy who is so arrogant and so pompous that he probably needs bigger cap for his huge head? Ok, so it's not actually that big, but let's think metaphorically. Not only is he pompous, but he takes pride in questioning me to be his girlfriend everyday! At first I actually felt sorry for him—he seemed sad when I turned him down. But I knew that he didn't really like me and only wanted to date me to prove to Black that he's dated more girls. Black is his best friend, by the way. He's not so bad—I mean at least he doesn't ask me out everyday. But he and Potter both get on my nerves! Especially when they prank other people. Wait, I just got sound tracked, ok where was I? Oh yeah, then after Potter failed to get a date with me, he asked me again, just to make sure. I reassured him that I did NOT want to go out with him, and then you want to know what he did? He kept asking! Argg sorry, at times I can go off on rants about Potter without meaning to—sorry if it's annoying. Well at least Alice always tells me it can be. I'm just angry because James has pestered me with at least two dozen letters this summer!**

**So anyway, right now I am in the car with my parents and we're on our way to the Hogwarts Express! I am so excited! I can't wait to see my friends! This is our last year. Well I'll talk to you again once I'm back at Hogwarts!**

**Yours truly, **

**Lily Evans. **

" So sweetie—make sure to write!" said Mrs. Evans tearfully and hugging her seventeen year old daughter in front of the barrier.

"I will Mum," chocked Lily trying to find an air passage. Lily felt her lungs' relief as her mother released her.

"We're very proud of you for making Head Girl," said her father, "Have a good year."

Lily hugged her father and smiled. "Thanks Dad." Lily walked towards the barrier and took a last look at her parents before waving goodbye.

**I can't believe this is my last year. **

With that last thought, Lily pushed her trolley and ran through platform 9 ¾.

Lily found a shock when she felt her cart run into someone else's after she crossed the barrier and she fell to the floor. Almost immediately afterwards, she saw a hand being offered to her from above her.

"Good summer Evans?" asked the familiar male voice. Lily took the hand and got up, to meet a pair of bright hazel eyes and jet-black hair.

Lily immediately drew back.

**Great, just bloody terrific. Out of all the students of the School of Hogwarts, I have to run into James Potter; my sworn enemy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter! But the other chapters will be much longer-promise! So did you like it? Hate it? Well…. hopefully the latter. lol. Let me know! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Messing with timeturners.

---

"My summer was fine Potter," grumbled Lily as she hastily got hold of her trolley again and made an effort to walk away from him.

"So did you get my letters?" asked James catching up with her and walking along side with her. "Cause I wasn't sure if you received them, you never answered back."

"Yes Potter, and I threw them away." **Well, not really, I actually read a few of them, but he'll never know that…hehehehe. Hey, don't look at me like that! You would have too if you had nothing to do and all you heard all day was Petunia's incessant blabbering about her massive boyfriend. **

"_Now,_**(this is me still) **can you _please _just leave me alone, I need to get into the Head's compartment!" said Lily as she and James boarded onto the Hogwarts express.

Despite Lily's first statement about throwing all his letters away, he smiled at the second statement. "You made Head Girl?"

Lily turned her head behind her to look at James dead in the face. "Yeah, have anything to say about it?" asked Lily icily, expecting some sort of stupid remark from Potter.

James however, was finding it very hard to breathe, being in such close proximity to Lily. Finally, snapping back to his senses, he grinned and spoke.

"No not really, but I'm sure _you_ will," said James smiling mysteriously. And with that, James left Lily, who was wearing a curious expression, and he turned and went into the marauder's compartment. **What was _that _about?**

Lily shook it off and decided to go to see her friends before heading to the Head's compartment.

Lily pulled her trunk and passed by several compartments before finally finding them.

"Hey guys!" said Lily sliding open the door.

"Lily!" said Alice and Kristina happily and jumping up to hug Lily.

"How was your summer?" asked Alice smiling. Lily shoved her trunk on the rack and sat down on the seat facing Alice and Kristina.

"Fine, and yours?" asked Lily.

"HA fine my arse!" interrupted Kristina. "Are you trying to tell me that those letters you sent me about Petunia being the spawn of Satan, and she being out to get you, and her whale of a boyfriend being there the whole time was _fine_?"

"Ok, so maybe I was being a little over dramatic," reasoned Lily.

Kristina snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure the one about saving you before Petunia drives you St. Mungo's was just a _little_ over dramatic."

Lily grinned. "Glad to see you're still the same."

" 'Coarse," said Kristina smiling.

"So how was _yours_?" asked Lily still grinning, to Alice and Kristina.

"Oh it was brilliant! I went to go see my cousins in Wales," responded Alice cheerfully. "They're the ones on my mum's side. I've never actually met them before, so it was quite good."

"Mine was good, I got to go to the beach in Italy and did loads of shopping," said Kristina happily. Shopping always made Kristina extremely happy. "I got a really good broomstick there too! Which I can't wait to use once I'm back out on the Quidditch field. It's actually the same one Linda Devon uses, she's the one on the Puddlemore United. Now that's and awesome team…"

**Something you should know about Kristina, is that even though she is very pretty and has gorgeous chestnut hair, and seems to be the type to only talk about clothes, she is into quite the opposite. In fact, if it was up to her, she would have an entire conversation on Quidditch if anyone didn't stop her. Thankfully, it's Alice's turn to intervene. **

"Now I can't say much for the keeper, but the rest of the team is rather good. I'd bet that when they play the Foulmouth Falcons, it'll be a close game, but my money's on Puddle—

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" cried Alice putting her head up in irritation. Victoria scowled and stopped. "So Lily," began Alice, driving the conversation to a new topic, " I heard you were chosen to be Head Girl!" she said smiling, " I always knew you'd be it."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, I couldn't believe it when I found out."

"Please, I knew 'miss. -highest-mark-in-all my classes-Lily' would get Head Girl!"said Kristina proudly.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be going to the Head's compartment soon?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, but I have a little while," responded Lily. Lily, Alice, and Kristina felt a slight tug of the train and knew they were moving. The girls commenced in their traditional chit chat on the train.

"Lily, you'll never guess who came in here looking for you before you came?" said Kristina with a smug smile.

"HMM…let me take a random guess...Potter?" said Lily sarcastically.

"Yup," said Alice. "I don't know why you hate him so much! You guys would be cute together."

Lily made a disgusted noise and said, "Please, don't tell me you forgot about all those jinxes he had put on me over the years, and not to mention his previous cocky, immature, conceited attitude."

"Well I know that," said Alice a little more emphatically, "But he seemed different when he came asking about you."

Lily raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Yeah, that'll be the day. When James changes and is no longer pompous."

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. **Hey don't roll your eyes at me! Potter is a prick.**

Lily checked her watch. "Well, I guess I should be off to find who the Head Boy is then," said Lily getting up and putting her diary and her reading book under arm so she could get hold of her wand.

"Wait, you mean you don't know who he is?" asked Kristina shooting a fearful look at Alice.

"No? Do you?" asked Lily.

"Well yeah. Remus told us when James came," said Alice, a bit hesitantly.

"And who is it?

"Well…James."

--------------------

"PRONGS! Long time no seeee!" said Padfoot dramatically. Padfoot laughed manically before jumping up and down on the seat as if he were on a trampoline.

James gave Remus and Peter a weird look.

"He's just had loads of sugar," explained Remus smiling. "And my chocolate frogs," grumbled Peter.

James smiling knowingly and then turned to the energetic Sirius. "Mate I saw you last week!"

"Yeah yeah, you say potato, I say tomato," said Sirius eating a chocolate frog. "Which reminds me…" Sirius reached towards his trunk and began searching through it. "This.." he said holding up a brass object, "is the coolest thing ever."

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Looks like a timeturner," said Remus looking at it.

"How right you are my furry friend," said Sirius triumphantly, "found it lying around in my house."

"How does showing us your timeturner have anything to do with seeing you last week?" questioned a confused James.

"Doesn't," said Sirius bluntly. "But watch this." Sirius touched James' shoulder, and spun the clock once and they went back in time from when Sirius was just about to eat a chocolate frog, which was about two minutes ago. Sirius grabbed the chocolate frog from the 'past Sirius' and ate the same chocolate frog. Then Sirius spun it again, and ate another chocolate frog, and spun it again, and ate another chocolate frog, and then did it so many times, everything seemed to be a blur to James and it caused him to be slightly dizzy. Finally Sirius stopped and smiled.

"Brilliant, eh?" asked Sirius.

"Wicked!" said James, "can I have a go?"

"What was brilliant?" asked Remus.

"We didn't see anything," said Peter.

Just then, Lily stormed in the marauder's compartment to find Sirius having what appeared to be a timeturner in his hand.

"Potter, we have to go to the Head's compartment," said Lily in a bored and snappish tone. "And Black, you're not allowed to have timeturners, so you'll need to hand it over."

"No way," said Sirius and tossing the timeturner to James.

"Black, Potter, give it to me now!" said Lily seriously. "Messing with timeturners could be dangerous."

"Nah—Lils we're just having a little fun. And besides why would we give it to you when we have some serious pranking possibilities with it." said James tossing it into the air and catching it.

Lily huffed and walked straight over to James and pulled on the chain that was dangling out of James' hand. Luckily for James, he was still holding onto part of the chain. James tried pulling it back, but Lily had a strong grip and was equally trying to pull it away from James.

"Stop it Evans!" shrieked Sirius grabbing on to clock part the timeturner to help James pull it away from Lily. In doing so, Sirius inadvertently had spun the clock. Lily (who was having a hard time, considering it was two against one and she was holding her books as well), James and Sirius were playing tug-a-war over the timeturner, and not noticing that the room was spinning and that Remus and Peter were no longer there. "Let it go guys," said Lily warningly through clenched teeth.

"Prongs, I almost have it," said Sirius, but then, Sirius slipped and fell and his fingers pushed the clock even more, so that it began spinning very fast. Lily and James fell also, seeing as they were both still holding the timeturner, and the compartment room kept spinning.

Sirius, Lily, and James, sat bewildered and immobile as they watched people walking in and out of their compartment in a very fast mode. It seemed to Lily, like muggle televisions, when you fast forward tapes. People going in and out were going extremely fast and the sky became dark and appeared to be night time and then day time in a matter of seconds.

The room had finally stopped spinning and the compartment looked a little different. The fabric on the seats seemed older for one thing, and there seemed to be a different carpeting as well. Lily got up quickly and looked around her.

**Oh no! What the heck just happen? Are we in the future! Or the past? Damn Potter and Black.**

"Great Evans! This is all your fault!" said Sirius looking at his broken timeturner in his hands.

"MY FAULT! IF YOU BOTH HAD GIVEN ME THE STUPID THING WHEN I ASKED, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED," said Lily.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T ASKED ME FOR IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO.." began Sirius.

"GUYS" said James heatedly and breaking up the yelling. "Let's see what year it is and how far ahead or behind we are before we start freaking out."

**Hmmm…that sounds like a good idea Potter. Alice is right…you do seem more mature. Do I see Head Boy potential? Wait, let's not jump to any more rash conclusions. **

Lily and Sirius nodded and they walked out of the compartment and into the corridor. Lily saw a boy with blond hair walking away from them and she caught up with boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

**Great, I'm going to sound really stupid, not knowing what bloody year it is. **

"Umm…do you mind telling me what year it is?" asked Lily sweetly. The boy gave her a weird look.

**Yep, that sounded stupid. **

"Er—1997"

"Right thanks," said Lily before leaving the boy to go into his compartment and now turned to James and Sirius. "Can I freak out _now_?" asked Lily heatedly.

Sirius and James looked thunderstruck before answering. "Ya Lils—now would be fine," said James.

"Great! First off, WHY THE HELL TO YOU BOTH _HAVE_ A TIMETURNER!" screamed Lily. The blood had now rushed to her face and her eyes seemed to be blazing dangerously at them.

James and Sirius looked down.

"NOW WE'RE STUCK IN THE FUTURE! WHO KNOWS IF WE'LL EVER BE ABLE TO GO BACK!" said Lily frantically.

**I'll never see my mum and dad again! I'll never see Alice, Frank, or Kristina. **

Lily backed to the wall and rested on it as her support as thought of potential truths.

"Lils, are you ok?" asked James concerned. The blood had now drained from Lily's face and she was now very pale. "Lily?" asked James once more. James looked at Sirius curiously.

"Maybe she's ill," muttered Sirius to James. James put his hand softly over her forehead.

Lily slapped his hand away immediately and threw a sharp look at James. "Don't touch me Potter.

"Yep, she's fine mate," said Sirius automatically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go! Chap 3 is on it's way---in the meantime, please REVIEW!**

** The amount of reviews I get help me see if it's worth continuing the story! **

**  
Question: who do you think Lily, James, and Sirius meet first? Just for laughs. **

**Harry**

**Hermione**

**Neville**

**Ron**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 3: They are who they say they are

Before I begin, I just wanted to say HOW AWESOME all of you are! I got so many reviews! I'm definitely continuing the story:) Also: I actually considered each person (Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione) to be the first one to meet them after reading all your reviews, you all seemed to have good reasoning as to why they should be the first! Ah well…I hope you approve of my decision. Any who, here was the tally:

Harry: 5

Hermione: 9

Neville: 7

Ron: 9

And some people wanted Ginny or Draco—that would have been cool too. :)

Oh—and from now, I decided that all of Lily's thoughts will still be in **bold** and all of Lily's journal entries will be in **_bold/italicized_** . Just in case it was confusing! –thanks smileface

* * *

------------------

"So what are we going to do _now_?" asked Lily angrily and staring pointedly at James.

"Don't look at me! I came up with the first plan of action, now it's your turn!" said James ruffling his hair.

"Fine, then let's go find another place to sit and sort things out," said Lily, seeing that their previous compartment just became occupied.

Lily, James, and Sirius strolled around and peered into compartments to find an available one.

"I for one, don't understand why you're so upset about all this," said Sirius conversationally, "I mean, we get to find out what happens to us in the _future_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine, but did it ever occur to you guys that we're not _supposed_ to be here? Or the fact we could mess up time seriously?" asked Lily.

"Well…yeah, but you have to admit Lilykins—it _is _ pretty awesome finding out what happens to us in twenty years time," reasoned James excitedly.

"Well…"

"Not very many people have this opportunity Lils!" exclaimed Sirius

"And don't you wanna know who you become, if you ever marry, how you look, what happens to you!" questioned James

"I guess," said Lily unsure, "it's just that---

But Lily didn't get to finish her sentence, as someone was yelling and running towards them from behind.

"HARRY! HARRY! Wait up! I found Trevor, you don't have to look for him any—

James turned around and faced the boy.

"Oh, " said the startled boy with buckteeth and brown hair, "You're not Harry. "

James looked at him. "Er…no…I'm James."

"Bloody hell…are you related to him? You look just like him you know," said the boy.

"I don't think so," said James. James looked over at Sirius and Lily inquisitively but they just shrugged. He turned back to look at the boy, who seemed to be looking at them in turn with a great deal of thought.

"I don't think I've ever seen you all before. Are you new?"

"No...— owch," began James.

"Yes, we are," said Lily stamping on James' foot underneath her robes. "we're actually looking for a compartment, do mind helping us find one?"

"Oh, sure, you can sit with us. My name's Neville by the way, " Neville proceeded to lead them to his compartment, "are you all in Seventh Year?"

"Yeah, " said Lily uneasily. She felt like she was missing something. **He reminds me of someone…but who? **

"Oh so am I. You'll like Hogwarts," he said smiling.

"Hmm...you don't say?" said James with a hint of a smug smile playing at his mouth. Sirius snorted and covered it with a cough. Lily gave them significant looks.

They passed by the lady with the trolley, who was selling candy to some girls. The girls seemed to have noticed the new boys; Sirius, and James, and they pointed and smiled at them.

"Hey ladies," said Sirius suavely and handsomely. The girls giggled and one of them winked at him.

"I rather like this time period as well," whispered Sirius to James. James rolled his eyes.

"Now come to think about it James, this might actually work out pretty nicely…I mean we can figure out what happens to us in the future and all that, _and _play pranks on a whole new faculty--and the Slytherins of course!" whispered Sirius while Lily was chatting with Neville.

James smiled at the possibilities and then a light bulb went off in his head. " Hey, maybe our kids go here! They'd be about the same age as us right?" Suddenly, James and Sirius became very excited at this new notion.

"Bet they're marauders as well," said Sirius proudly.

"Mini Marauders," corrected James smugly.

"Bet they're good with the ladies, I expect. Just like their Dad," said Sirius.

"Unless it's a girl," said James thoughtfully. "and in that case, all the blokes will be after them."

"Naturally, naturally," said Sirius.

They finally stopped and entered a compartment that had a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair.

"Hey Neville, Harry's been looking for you, he said tha—, Hermione froze as she caught sight of Sirius. She knew for a fact from seeing pictures in the Grimmauld Place, that that was Sirius Black. She didn't have to take too many guesses as to who the people next to him were either. Ron's jaw dropped and he hastily got to his feet.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll handle these imposters," whispered Ron dramatically and putting on a courageous façade on his face. Ron snapped his wand at them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right, er….who are you really and ….who do you work for?" said Ron as if Voldemort and his death eaters were to pop out at any given moment, "and I don't want any of this bloody 'I don't know what you're talking about' rubbish."

Lily, Sirius, and James stood in shock for a moment and slowly, Sirius whispered into James ear.

"Do ya think he's pulling the mickey on us?"

"Either that or he's truly insane," whispered James. "I've heard about people like that…a little touched in the head, if ya know what I mean."

"So, what do we do now?" whispered Sirius trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Don't make any sudden movements, maybe he won't see us," whispered James.

Lily, listening to this stupid interaction, rolled her eyes, and saw fit to whack both of them on the head before looking straight at Ron.

"Owch! Lils, we have actual brains in here!" cried Sirius

"I'm Lily Evans and these two idiots are James and Sirius," stated Lily in a business sort of way as Sirius and James rubbed their heads. "And we were on the train in 1977 going to Hogwarts, its—or was—our seventh year, and we've accidentally been sort of…thrown into the future because of a timeturner."

Ron made to speak, and then shut his mouth, and then finally spoke, "Give us one moment."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked outside the compartment and left Sirius, James, and Lily inside to talk.

------

"Ron! What is wrong with you! You knew it was them, why did you say that?"

"Well, seeing people who are supposed to be dead, and who aren't ghosts, qualifies as something that should looked over as suspicious, don't you think? I mean blimey Hermione, they've got to be seventeen!"

"Still Ron! If they really are who they say they are, then they must think we're crazy!"

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" questioned Neville.

"Oh yeah, sorry, well those people we just met are actually Harry's parents and Sirius Black," said Hermione. Neville's eyes went suddenly very wide he looked like he had just swallowed a large fish.

"They _could_ be them, you mean," corrected Ron.

"What do mean _could_ be? Who else could they be?" said Hermione emphatically.

"Well," said Ron reducing his voice significantly and looking extremely serious, "it could be Death Eaters in polyjuice potion, and waiting to for the prime moment to attack," Hermione rolled her eyes again in frustration. "No think about it! It's a perfect plan, they get into the school and.."

"That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say! Do you realize that you need James, Sirius, and Lily's hair to put into the potion?" said Hermione.

"Maybe we should test them," offered Neville suddenly

"What do we ask them?" questioned Hermione.

"I know," said Ron.

---

"Well…that was interesting," said James sitting down.

"Why did you tell them we were from the past?" questioned Sirius incredulously.

"Honestly, couldn't you tell that they knew us? I mean why else would they have had that reaction?" questioned Lily.

**Boys can be so stupid sometimes. **

"I dunno Lils—he did seem a bit odd," reasoned James.

"Actually come to think of it, he may be Lily's offspring. You know, red hair, a bit mad…" said Sirius grinning. James laughed. Lily slapped Sirius and looked at James glaringly, which silenced him immediately.

Almost as if on cue, Ron's head stuck out into their compartment, "so, erm, Lily, what's your older sister's middle name?"

"Cassie," replied Lily.

"kay, thanks," said Ron sliding the door shut again.

"See..told ya, mad as my Mum, that one is," said Sirius. "Don't you mean mad as _his _mum, Padfoot?" James and Sirius burst into giggles.

-------

"Well?" Hermione stated impatiently.

"They're who they say they are"

"Told you!" snapped Hermione.

"You told Ron what?" asked a voice behind them, "and Neville, couldn't find Trevor--sorry."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville turned around and glanced uneasily at Harry. "That's alrigh' Harry," said Neville holding up Trevor and giving a nervous giggle.

"Ok," said Harry wondering if he just entered a parallel universe, or seeing if they were at any moment going to scream April Fools. When it was clear that they weren't, he finally spoke, "does someone want to tell me what's going on? Why are we standing outside our compartment?"

"Well you see Harry," said Hermione as sweetly and gently as possible, "well it just so happens that….it appears that…"

"Oh sod it, Sirius, Lily, and James are in the compartment," said Ron abruptly.

Hermione hit Ron, "you insensitive prat!"

"HAHA right, very funny guys," said Harry bitterly and hastily opening the compartment door.

"Harry this may come as a bit of a shock---

Harry ignored their protests and his eyes widened as he saw three people that looked like very much like Lily, Sirius, and James from the pensive. James immediately stood up and faced Harry equally bewildered.

"Hey look! It's mini Prongs!" pointed out Sirius comically.

And that's the last thing Harry heard before his hearing became impaired and his feet gave out underneath him. Everything suddenly went black and James caught him just in time.

"Nice catch," said Sirius.

--------------------

**That was fun to write! Ok, I have a challenge for all of you. See if you can beat the number of reviews we had last chapter (32 by the way—thanks!).  
**

**Next Question: Should Snape still be teaching at Howarts, and this story not follow what happened in HBP exactly? Because I did make Harry return to Hogwarts afterall. **

**Thanks!**

**-Missmarauder5**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Hospital Wing

-----

James' face seemed to be going very blanch as he looked at the identical form of himself lying down in the bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Black! Do you mind sitting still? You're driving me crazy! And stop messing with those bone healing potions!"

"I can't help it Lils! I'm bored!" said an agitated Sirius.

"When do think they'll come back?" asked James thoughtfully. Lily carefully studied his face and noticed that he seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Dunno, soon, I expect," replied Lily gently, "Potter, you really think he's your son?"

"Of course he's Prongs' son! Look at him!" interjected Sirius with incredulity.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," answered James and ignoring Sirius, "but I guess we'll know for sure soon enough."

"Well he could be your nephew or second cousin or something," said Lily thinking of possibilities out loud.

"No he couldn't. I'm an only child, and so are my parents," replied James, now feeling his stomach lurch as his suspicions grew to seem even more true.

"Look! He's waking up!" cried Sirius suddenly.

Harry opening his eyes and saw a fuzzy image of Sirius leaning over him. His eyes went wide.

"Alright there Prongs Jr.?" asked Sirius with a big grin.

Lily handed him his glasses. "Yeah... thanks," said Harry looking incredulously at his father, mother, and Sirius all in front of him as his eyes came into focus.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Well, you arrived in our compartment and then sort of blacked out," said James suddenly, "And Ron and the short tempered girl went to get Dumbledore. People should already be heading to their dorms by now."

Harry quickly sat up and stared at the three as they looked at him in return. Harry's brain seemed to be flooded with thousands of questions to ask them but didn't quite seem to know which one to ask next. Little did Harry know, James also had a great amount to ask. He finally spoke. "So how did you get here exactly?"

"Timeturners," interceded Lily as James and Sirius were about to speak.

Then Lily saw James' familiar smile appear on Harry's face. "S-So it's really you?" managed Harry. He had had way too many dreams of them being alive and waking up to find it was a dream, that he was having a hard time believing this was real.

**I wonder why he's so happy to see us.  
**

Lily, James, and Sirius looked at each other strangely. "Yeah," said Sirius, "are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, so how did you get a timeturner? And where is Remus? How old are you? Are you staying here long? And..."

"Whoa, hold on," said Lily smiling. Harry felt overjoyed at seeing his mother smile. He truely loved it. " We don't know how long we're staying here, we're seventeen, and Remus isn't here because he wasn't holding onto the time turner when it spun--though I wish he had. He would have helped me deal with these two baboons. --Wait...how do you know Remus?"

"HEY! I resent that," said James huffly.

"Me too!" said Sirius. He then turned to Harry, "and to answer your other question, it was my timeturner."

"Please, you too are completly irresponsible!" exclaimed Lily to James.

"Uh-oh," said Sirius to Harry, "I sense a Lily-James fight."

"No we're not! We just find responsibility a tad bit dull and unimportant," said James nonchalantly.

"Precicly my point!" screamed Lily.

"Just because _you_ think that life is all about books and studying, doesn't mean _we_ all do!"

"Well you should talk! You think life is all about Quidditch, pranks, and girls! You walk aroung thinking your some great Quidditch King! And don't even get me started on your hair!"

"What about my hair," snapped James suddenly reaching towards his head and ruffling it.

"That! You know, trying to push back your hair so that it looks like you just got off your broomstick, and pranking innocent people, and braging about how you make top of the class, only proves that you Potter, are an egocentral, pompous, big for nothing--"

"HOLDD IT," yelled Sirius covering his ears, not able to resist more of their bickering. "Guys, can't you see that you guys aren't the only people in the room!"

Lily looked at Harry with a sorry expression.

"Now! I believe that it has been established that James is a toerag and Lily is a know-it-all, so can we please move on?"

"Sorry," mummbled Lily,

"Maybe we should start over. What did you say your name was?" asked James.

Harry paused before speaking. He was unsure if it was ok to tell them. Knowing full and well what their reaction would be, he said: "Harry Potter." He did not have to wait much for their response.

Lily and Sirius' mouth hung open.

James' head snapped at Harry at the mention of 'Potter' and could not believe that he had momentarily forgotten about this possibilty in the heated discussion with Lily. The familar feeling he had earlier--of his stomach churning and his face becoming steadily cold, returned. Not being able to control the silence any longer, James spoke up, "P-Potter? So err— am I your father?" Though, James didn't need to ask. Harry's similar appearance, and then finding out Harry's last name was Potter, instantly confirmed any doubt James could have had.

Harry felt uneasy. "Yeah."

James' face suddenly became even more tense and more pale in complexion. Harry felt suddenly a little aprehensive at the way his father seemed to be taking it.

"S-so...you're really m-my son?"

Harry nodded.

Then, out of know where, an extremely delighted expression came over James' face. "Wicked!" said James grinning. James became suddenly very excited.

Harry smiled in relief.

"Score one for the Prongs-man," beamed Sirius giving James a high-five. Lily rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

Sirius wanting a part in this conversation, began questioning. "So how is it you know me?"

"You're my godfather," replied Harry. Sirius broke into a grin.

"Really? Yes!" said Sirius happily. He sang "I -am- a- godfather, I- am- a- godfather" while doing an odd victory dance. He then turned to James, "Thanks by the way mate."

"No problem," smiled James in return.

"Can't wait till Peter and Remus finds out," said Sirius cackling."I was always knew I was the better marauder."

"It's alright, " replied Lily smirking at Harry face," he's this weird all the time."

"So…" James interrupted wiggling his eyebrows and putting on a roguish grin, "who's the misses?" he asked Harry.

**What an idiot**

Harry laughed.

But before he could answer, a significantly older looking Dumbledore walked in quite relaxed with Hermione and Ron trailing after him…

"Dumbly!" said Sirius happily. "How've you been?"

Dumbledore smiled at the new (a/n or should I say old) students. "Everything's been fine, unfortunately Hogwarts hasn't been as chaotic as it used to be with you two."

"Ah, I'm touched," said James grinning, "but I bet there's been someone around to continue the legacy."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

James, Sirius, and Lily were seated in chairs next to Harry's bed and Hermione and Ron stood next to Harry. Harry felt a little odd with so many people near him while he was in bed.

"Nice to seen you again Harry. Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Dumbledore faced Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the three new students." I have decided that since you will be staying her for the time being, we have a few things to consider. First and most important, it may be best that you keep in mind, that since we do not know what the affects of your actions in the future, you should not to flaunt your complete identities to everyone."

James crossed his eyebrows and seemed to be thoughtful. "why not, sir?"

"I am afraid that at this point in time, I am not at liberty to tell you. Instead, I will only say that you need to be careful with what you say and do. I will of course notify the staff and Professor McGonagall of your stay here and set up accommodations in the dorm rooms. Your school books and robes will be waiting for you in your domitories."

James only nodded and noticed that Sirius seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Professor, shouldn't we change our names or last names then?" asked Lily thoughtfully. Sirius' head snapped up hopefully at the prospect of no longer having the last name 'Black'.

"Ahh yes. Well, you Miss Evans should be fine. But perhaps James should remain just as Harry's relative. And as for Mr. Black, it would probably be best to come up with a different last name."

**Wait, I understand that maybe Potter---but why Sirius?**

"How about 'handsome' as my last name?" asked Sirius grinning. He seemed completly elated to not have 'Black' as his last name. "You know--like Sirius-ly Handsome? Or wait, how about Bond? Like Sirius, Sirius Bond." At this, Sirius began singing the James Bond theme song 'dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dododo, dododo, do-do."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Right, we'll I'll leave that for you to think about. Now, if you three wouldn't mind giving us a moment..."

"Of course Headmaster, we'll wait outside," said Lily grabbing James and Sirius' arms and pulling them with her.

Dumbledore sat down in the chair that James had been previously occupying and once they heard the door close, he spoke:

"As you probably know, Miss Granger most of all, revealing information, especially in time travel, can affect time and perhaps change it. So, besides concealing their true identities, it would also be best, that you be careful and reflect a while before you tell them certain…outcomes."

Harry looked up suddenly and quickly became tense. "Umm…actually Professor, there may be a slight problem there. See, I sort told him that he was my Dad."

Dumbledore pondered a little. "That shouldn't be a problem. It is naturally very obvious and quite difficult not to notice the resemblance," he said with a small smile. "But regarding other..perhaps life changing information...I feel that it is best that you be careful."

"Of course Professor," said Harry.

Dumbledore got up. Harry made to get up as well, but then Dumbledore stopped him by gently touching his shoulder. "I think you stay here for the night."

"But Professor I'm fin--"

"You have just gone through a shock meeting your parents and Madame Pomfrey has suggested that you should sleep here tonight. You will be free to leave tomorrow morning." Harry looked at them wishing he could leave and be in his own bed and not stuck in the Hospital Wing.

Harry made to speak in protest but Hermione interrupted him speaking sympathetically, "Sorry Harry, we'll see you at breakfast?"

Ron concealed a grin and said, "sorry mate," and then once Hermione and Dumbledore were at the door and had their backs turned, Ron brought out the invisibility cloak from behind his back and set it on the little table next to his bed. Harry smiled. He knew there was reason why he was friends with Ron.

But as soon as Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore left the room, Harry felt his eyelids become very heavy and struggled to keep them open. He suddenly didn't think he needed the invisibility cloak anymore. He sank into the welcoming soft pillow and fell into a nice sleep.

------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discussions and discoveries

----

Dumbledore led Hermione and Ron out to meet James, Lily, and Sirius, who seemed to be waiting for their arrival eagerly just outside the Hospital Wing.

"I will see to it that your schedules are handed out tomorrow at breakfast along with everyone else," said Dumbeldore pleasantly, " and I suggest that you get to your dormitories soon and sleep, as it is rather late and classes do start tomorrow." The students nodded and Dumbledore bade them goodnight and then walked quite at ease towards the stairway.

Once Dumbledore had gone, James eagerly walked towards the Hospital Wing once more, very keen on talking more to his future son. Sirius and Lily looked at each other briefly and then followed. Ron made to follow as well by Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Maybe we should leave them with some time alone," said Hermione wisely. Ron nodded.

Lily looked back at Hermione and Ron noticing that they ceased to walk with them.

"We're going to head to bed. Really tired...see you in the morning?"

Lily smiled at Hermione and nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

Lily walked in the Hospital Wing over by James and Sirius; who were standing over by Harry's bed. James was a bit disappointed that Harry was asleep and that he couldn't talk to him. But he would have to wait.

"Why do you think he wanted to change your name and not mine?" softly questioned Lily suddenly. She couldn't help having a strange feeling that there was something of a big secret with their futures that Dumbldore and everyone was keeping from them.

"Probably because you're not as famous as Prongs and I in the future," said Sirius nonchalantly and grinning, "but not to worry Lillians, we'll make sure to remember you in the future."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I dunno Padfoot," said James speaking seriously but his mouth was suspiciously tugging into a smile, "It could be that Lily's last name is actually temporary."

"What are you getting at Potter?"

Potter decided against saying what he was really implying and instead said; "Nothing, just the fact that you could marry is all."

"Oh," said Lily clearly taking that thought into consideration, "yeah I suppose." Lily looked more closely at the sleeping form of Harry Potter. "He really is the replica of you, James," she mentioned quietly.

"Yeah and he also looks like--" began Sirius before stopping and eyeing James and then looking at Harry again, and then Lily. A sudden epiphany suddenly occurred Sirius Black, and not long after did it occur to James as well.

Once James had caught Sirius' eye, he seemed to have comprehended what Sirius had realized. James' eyes widened in shock at the revelation and soon, a huge grin slowly spread across his handsome face. Lily had never seen him so happy.

**Am I missing something here? Or can boys speak in code?**

James looked as if he had won the world. That much was apparent.

But what Lily couldn't see was that his heart rate had just increased at an exponential rate and a sweeping sensation was flooding throughout his body.

"What?" demanded Lily, "Why are you smiling Potter?" James' eyes tore away from Harry and he looked deeply into Lily's eyes. Lily recognized the familiar mischievous glint in his sparkling hazel eyes that she had noticed he had when he won the Quidditch cup, or when one of his pranks had been extremely successful. Except that this kind of look was different. And Lily didn't like it.

"Well my beautiful Lilykins," began James still grinning, "if you can't see it, then you are completely blind."

Lily took one more look at Harry, "What do mean? I'm not blin--" but that's when her eyes widened. **OH MERLIN! **

Harry, though asleep, and though the dark caused his direct appearance to be slightly obscure, he seemed to be similar to another person in that room besides James. And it wasn't Sirius.

**It can't be! This is impossible! There are plenty of other girls with the same eyes and with the same nose as me that he could have married…right? Of course. There is no way in hell I marry James Potter.**

Lily voiced the last thought. "There is no way in hell I marry you Potter. Not in the future, and not ever!"

"Seems like she finally caught on," commented Sirius smugly.

"I don't know Lils, 'not ever' is an awfully long time!" said James smiling and walking towards her and putting an arm around her. "Whatya say we…"

Lily immediately pulled herself away from James. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my dorm and to sleep. We have classes in the morning, and I for one plan on being fresh for tomorrow. Good night," Lily said all very abruptly and walked towards the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Good luck with her mate," said Sirius raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"Its challenge I'm more than willing to take on," said James handsomely and transfixed at the retreating figure of Lily Evans. James ruffled his jet-black hair.

Lily, who had heard James' last comment, looked back to see James' gorgeous hazel eyes stare back at her and she felt her heart flutter and her face grow warm against her will. She looked back in front of her before he could notice her blush and walked out.

James made to carry Lily's and Dumbledore's advice and got up to leave.

"Wait," said Sirius walking over to Harry's bed once more to look at the sleeping form of Harry.

"What?" questioned James turning to Sirius.

"Just making sure that what I saw was actually right. I mean…you and Evans? Wow. Never would've expected it."

"Thanks," said James sarcastically.

Sirius inspected Harry well enough and finally looked up from Harry, "yup," realizing that Harry looked unmistakably like both Evans and Prongs, "don't know how you managed it, but congrats,"

James' wide grin returned as he made his way to the door. "Neither do I Padfoot. But I'm going to find out."

Sirius joined him at the door. They left Harry in the Hospital Wing and began walking down the dimly lit hallways. Everything appeared to be exactly the same to James. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he fully took unto appreciation that an older version of himself was somewhere out there, and answers to the future lied waiting right in front of them. They finally reached the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

---

Meanwhile, Lily was in her bed (which was next to Hermione's) and she sat with her back against her propped up pillow. She ignited her wand so it would give enough light so she could see and not so much as it would wake everyone up. She grabbed her diary, pulled out a quill, and smiled.

**_Dear Diary, _**

_**We're at Hogwarts, and as promised, I'm writing again. And when I say Hogwarts…I mean Hogwarts in the future. You see, Potter and Black were messing with time turners and I naturally tried to get them to hand it over cuz timeturners aren't allowed, and then I had to get it away from them and they refused to give it to me and here I am. I can not tell you how much I've told people that today. (So, I'm sorry if it's a little rushed). Well at least I have this diary. I just wish Alice and Kristina were here with me! I miss them. But I did meet some new people on the train. They were pretty nice actually. One girl named Hermione and two other boys named Ron and Harry. Oh Merlin! Harry! I can't believe I almost forgot! He looks exactly like James! I mean Potter.**_

_**Potter and Black had the nerve to say that I am probably the mother to James' son! I mean how did they get that? Harry and I have no resemblance. Ok…so maybe he does look like me, but still! I may not know the future, but I do know that I would never marry Potter! I wonder who my son is…or daughter…or if I end up having kids at all. I'd probably want a boy though. Anyway, I can't believe I'm in the future! I'm sort of nervous. Tomorrow we start classes so I better get some sleep. **_

**_Goodnight and yours sincerely, _**

**_Lily Evans_**

----

"Stunned Pixies," said James. The door opened. The two boys walked into the familiar common room silently and went up the staircase that led to their dormitories. They entered the boy's dormitories room and found two empty beds as Dumbledore had promised.

James collapsed into his bed, as did Sirius, and each of them laid on their backs in their own bed.

"Hey Prongs," said Sirius. Amongst the darkness, an unperceivable wide smile appeared on his face

"Yeah Padfoot,"

"I can't wait to see the look on Minnie's face when she finds out we're back,"

James smiled, "me too Padfoot,"

Silence

"So….how about a burping hex on Minnie's orange juice?" asked James suddenly and grinning.

"First thing tomorrow," said Sirius also grinning before giving a yawn and falling asleep.

"_It's good to be back," thought James_. An image of Lily flashed in his mind and he thought of the way she had looked at him in the Hospital Wing before she headed up to sleep…and he smiled. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep thinking of Lily….

Something's never change.

----

A/N: This chapter was originally attached to the chapter before it...but it would have been really long, so I descided to split it into 2 chapters instead. Sorry it took so long to update! You guys are THE BEST by the way! You beat the previous record—I got 42 reviews! Hmmm….can you beat the challenge of getting over 42 reviews for this chapter? I don't know if you can handle it? Lol.

What's next: Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, etc. will become more involved in the story. They have their first day of classes and I plan on Harry telling Lily and James more about their future as well (an important part of their future!).You can probably guess what it is.

Qustion #3: Which pairing do you like better? Harry/Ginny or Harry/Luna? The poll of this question will determine which pairing I'm going to put in the story!

Review **Review **Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review **Review **Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day of Classes, Crazy Red Heads, and James' Fantasies

**a/n it was pretty unanimous on the whole Harry/Ginny or Harry/Luna vote…. And on that note….I totally agree with you guys!**

---

"So who do I marry? It's Lily right?" questioned James eagerly. James, Harry, Ron, and Sirius were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room while people were just beginning to get up. The fact that James and Sirius were up before everyone else, was definitley revolutionary.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"PLEEEEEEESE!"

"I can't tell you!" said Harry annoyed, yet smiling anyway.

"Just tell me if I'm close!"

"No"

"But I _need_ to know if I marry Lily!"

"No"

"It's a matter of life or death," stated James drastically.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you yet!" exclaimed Harry.

"Come on Harry, it should be ok to tell him," reasoned Ron.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry bluntly, "but no, I''ve already decided. I'm not going to say anything."

James sighed in a joking manner. " It can't possibly fall under 'change my future' if revealed to me could it?"...Harry gave him a look. "Yeah I suppose it could. You know, I could ground you technically for not obeying me." He gave a sly grin.

"Now that's just being stupid Prongs," said Sirius also annoyed. "It's my turn! Ok…so do we ever become Aurors?"

Ron and Harry nodded.

"YES!" cried them both happily.

"And do we still have our invisibility cloak?"

Harry smiled and brought out his cloak from his pocket. He handed it to James.

"Ahh…I've been missing you Hueby! Don't look too shabby…" James started stroking it caressingly and talking to it. Harry gave an uneasy glance at Sirius. But Sirius seemed be thinking along the same lines as James.

"James! Let me see Hubert!" cried Sirius lunging for the cloak.

"Never!" said James pulling it towards his body.

"We established that we'd share Hubert!" said Sirius crossly and crossing his arms. James merely ignored him.

"So," said Sirius turning away from James angrily and looking at Ron, "do_ I_ have any kids or marry?"

"No," said Ron simply.

"Really," said Sirius shocked. "Oh," he stated a little disappointed. "I thought that maybe I'd….never mind..."

James gazed at Sirius and resolutely handed him the invisibility cloak for comfort. "Thanks…" said Sirius quietly.

"Oh..I've been meaning to ask you…how did you get that scar?" questioned James.

Harry tensed a little. "Voldemort."

James scowled. "Did he attack you?"

"Er—yeah" said Harry shifting uneasily.

"When? How come I didn't protect you?" demanded James.

"When I was little—um listen, do you guys want to go to breakfast, I think they're serving now."

James felt suspicious about the way Harry had responded but decided not to press further for now. Just then, Harry snapped his head at someone who was now calling his name from the door.

"Where is Harry James Potter?" demanded a redhead storming into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Several students who had now come down, turned around afraid. "Some -one's- in- trouble," said Sirius in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, me," said Ron grinning.

Harry watched Ginny appear in front of him with her red hair falling at her shoulders, and felt an odd sensation in his stomach as his heart beat faster. He felt that without a doubt, this year she was more beautiful than ever.

"Harry! Hermione and _Ron _(she looked at him pointedly) told me you were at the Hospital Wing this morning! And then when I got there, Madam Pomfrey said you'd left…"

"Hey Ginny," Harry wore a small smile.

"…And I thought that maybe you were really hurt and went to St. Mungo's or that…" continued Ginny uninterrupted.

He got up while she continued rambling and he wrapped her in a hug and smiled while whispering in her hear, "I missed you Ginny."

"…which is the most…." But then Ginny stopped. Harry could feel her body relax against his as she said, "I missed you too," said Ginny. Then after releasing him, she hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww!" said Harry staggering back surprised, "What was that for?"

"_That _was for worrying me sick at the Great Hall! I could have _killed _you!" said Ginny waving her arms around the place. Even though she definitely had a smaller frame than Harry, and even though she was about a head shorter than him, it did not intimidate her in the least.

James smirked at Harry. "What is it with us Potters and beautiful redheaded tyrants?" He said to no one in particular.

"I dunno, but that's what I've been asking myself ever since your infatuation with Evans began," responded Sirius shoving his books into his rucksack carelessly.

"I'm not infatuated with her!" protested James, now also getting his things together.

"Except for the fact you think about her 24/7," stated Sirius resolutely, "And I wouldn't be surprised if you're first words were 'marry me Lily'"

"Whatever," He returned his focus on the interesting conversation between Harry and Ginny.

"I SWEAR! You do that one more time and I'll…" but Ginny was stopped when Harry merely smirked and tilted her head up and leaned into her face slowly, just to provoke an intensive kiss. His lips were barely an inch away from hers when she smiled back and kissed him deeply.

James and Sirius went wide eyed and turned around to face a wall. "SO PADFOOT, isn't it JUST remarkable how they do these lighting effects on the torches and they just LIGHT up when you walk in?"

"YEAH PRONGS, I'm just so darn FUZZLED how it works. Magic I think it's called right?"

Lily, who just walked in with Hermione from the girl's dormitory, smirked and spoke, "it's alright, you can turn around now…they stopped."

Sirius and James turned around and gave nervous smiles.

"Oh sorry, erm Ginny…" said Harry suddenly, "this is…" But he immediately stopped when Ginny yelped at the sight of Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" asked Ginny aghast

Sirius grinned instantly and gave suave gentlemanly bow, "at your service."

"Padfoot," said James warningly.

"WHAT? I'm just saying hello Prongs!"

"Wait…did you just say Prongs?" said Ginny, even more dumbfounded.

"Yeah..Ginny..this is my dad..mu—I mean Lily, and Sirius," said Harry. "Sirius, James, Lily…this is my girlfriend Ginny."

"Yeah we figured," said James grinning, "nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out.

Ginny shook his hand and nodded smiling. "so this is why you…this is your…how did…"

Everything went completely silent and serious.

"…how did you get here exactly?"

Then Lily and Harry went on to explain what happened, until they heard a large rumble.

It was Sirius' stomach that let out a grumble and he yelled: "BREAKFAST TIME!"

----

Sirius led everyone towards the Great Hall and Ginny clutched Harry's hand and pulled him. Not expecting it, Harry stumbled forward and not before looking back at his father behind him.

James grinned and gave a small wink. Harry grinned blushing, until seeing Lily scold him for doing something that involved orange juice, and then saw fit to smirk in triumph.

Sirius and James provoked a lot of attention when they walked down the tables in the Great Hall with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. A lot of people were doing double-takes. Thinking it was Harry, and then seeing Harry right next to him. Most of the student population watching were girls, who were completed captured by the cool striding –ravishing Sirius Black and handsome –well-toned-James Potter. They could hear tons of girls whispering as they went by. Half of which were also trying to capture Harry's attention; at which Ginny gave them death stares, and all looked away immediately.

Their prescence was then announced by Dumbledore, who let them announce that their names were Lily Evans, James Christopher (going by his middle name), and Sirius Bond.

Lily made a face when she saw Sirius and James scarfing down sausages, bacon, and toast.

"Ughh…" said Lily disgusted, "it's almost as if you guys haven't eaten in days."

"Actually several decades, now you come to think of it," said James, smiling with a mouth full of toast.

"So Harry do you play Quidditch?" asked James after swallowing. He wanted to know as much about his son as he possibly could.

"Yeah!" said Harry. "I'm a Chaser."

"Really? Me too! Say, is there any chance that I can try out for Quidditch here?

Harry's eyes brightened immediately. "Yeah! Definitely! Our other chaser and beater are actually resigning this year. Oh and Ginny's on the team too. She's seeker."

James turned to face Ginny with a mock-stern look on his face, "You don't give my son a hard time on the pitch do you?"

Ginny laughed. "Only when he keeps trying to make sure I don't get hit by a bludger when he's supposed be scoring goals."

James grinned. "Fare enough. Hey Lily," said James now turning towards her and interrupting her from speaking to Hermione.

"What is it Potter," said Lily in a bored tone—and one that suggested that she didn't like being interrupted.

"Why can't you be more like Ginny? She likes Quidditch," said James with a winning smile.

"Pu-lease, Potter, I like Quidditch. I just don't play it. So I'm sorry if I don't fulfill your manhood fantasies."

"Oh trust me Lillians," said Sirius cutting in, much to James' horror, "You fulfill James' fantasies in every way possible." Then Sirius proceeded to give James an evil smirk before adding... "Well…in most ways possible."

"SIRIUS!" Shouted James turning a lovely shade of pink.

"You can't argue with me on this one Prongs. I'm right. And you know it," said Sirius stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork, popping it into his mouth and smiling.

Lily, half expecting James to save her the energy of retorting back by doing it himself, instead, was shocked when he replied, "Yeah, I guess your are."

"WHAT?" shouted Lily. Several students turned to her questioningly.

"Yes Lils?" said James with a cocky grin. "I'm a seventeen year old boy and I can't help it if I'm completely captured by your intense beauty."

"Potter, don't you dare give me that flattering crap!" said Lily scathingly. Potter looked at her confused. He said that last statement complete honesty.

But the potential fight was put off when Professor McGonogall came around with schedules.

"Mr. Weasley…Miss. Weasley…Miss. Granger…Mr. Potter…" said Professor McGonogall as she passed their schedules to each of them.

She then stopped at James and Sirius with round protruding eyes. It seemed to be a mixture of shock and mostly horror at the fact that the marauders were back at school.

James and Sirius smirked at her. "How you've been Minniemyster?"

"It's Professor McGonogall to you Mr. Black…and I trust you both remember where your classes are," she said sharply and handing them their schedules.

They merely continued to smirk to themselves while receiving the papers.

She narrowed her eyes and studied their faces. "You boys…have dentention….two to say the least…maybe a trophy cleaning…or I don't know...maybe it's stacking books?"

James and Sirius put large, almost comical innocent eyes on her. "What do you mean professor?"

"I don't know yet…but you've done something," she stated. Sirius and James however, never ceased to give her an innocent look. She seemed to analyze him for a moment longer, and came to the conclusion that she might have been mistaken and walked off to hand more Gryffindors their schedules.

Harry said good-bye to Ginny, and then joined James, Sirius, Lily, Ron, and Hermione who had gotten up at McGonagall's departure and who were making their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"She knows us too well," said Sirius smirking. James' mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He smiled and began counting down. "_Five..four..three..two..."_

Just then, right before Sirius and James exited through the doors, a large belch could be heard from the teacher's table. Then, it was followed by fifty consecutive burps.

Sirius and James broke out laughing just outside, until tears came out of the corners of their eyes. Harry and Ron were also laughing, Ron quite red in the face from doing do and Lily and Hermione seemed to look away, ashamed of their behaviour.

"B—burp---OYYYSSS!" screeched McGonagall.

"Let's go?" suggested James quickly to Sirius as he nodded his head towards his direction. Sirius nodded wide-eyed and grinned and they took off running with the their friends quick at their heals.

---

"So what do we have first?" questioned Sirius slowing down to a walk in the hallway once they were sure they were safe.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions," said James skimming the schedule.

"Oh that's good," said Lily, "I wonder how much the potions have progressed now."

Sirius snorted, "that's what you're thinking about? How spells have 'progresssed?"

"Well they could be very useful!" said Lily defensively.

"Actually Lily may have a point" said James stopping at the entrance to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

**WHAT! That's definitely not James. **

"Imagine how many new plays there could be in Quiddtich!"

**Yep, that's James we all know and love. Wait, I mean, I don't love him. Other people do…I most certainly do not** **love Potter.**

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sirius. "Quidditch is actually important, but Potions..."

A look of dread and disbelief grew on Lily's face when she entered DADA with Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, and Sirius.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Lily feebly walking over to a desk in the front. James pulled up a chair next to Lily and didn't see who she was talking about. Lily didn't protest him sitting next to her, but kept looking glumly in front of her.

"What's the matter Lils?" But Lily did not have to answer.

"Oho!" boomed the Professor Slughorn emerging from his desk at the sight of Lily. Lily instantly sank in her chair and turned red.

"It's been a long time? Hasn't it my Lilybean?" he said. James sniggered at Sirius at this, who inturn smirked in response. "Well I'm positive your Defense Against the Dark Arts will match your skills in Potions swimmingly! I mean judging by the fact that you and Ja— I mean," said Slughorn catching his mistake, "judging by your sheer brilliance of course, you should do fine Lilybean."

James smirked at Lily's nickname, and Lily glared threantingly in reponse.

**So he calls me Lilybean. Have anything to say about it?** James merely looked infront at the teacher not knowing what Lily was thinking. **That's right Potter. You just turn your head and pay attention for once.**

"Anyway, class, welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson! Today we will be learning how to defend yourself against your opponent with a _crashempstra_ spell. It will stop your opponent from …

James tuned the teacher out as he watched Lily closely. She seemed completely absorbed by what the teacher was saying. He noticed that she was very focused. Almost always when she bit her lip, it awalys meant that she was either focused or shy. James snapped back in front of him.He really needed to stop thinking about her.

James tuned back in when he heard the teacher say…

"You may begin."

"So how about it_ Lilybean_," said James unable to hide his smile, "you want to go first?"

Lily glared at James and made certain that what ever hex she threw at Potter that he had to practice defending, would be a good one. Unfortunately for Lily though, James wasn't good at Defense for nothing.

----

"Wait so you actually blew up your aunt!" asked James excitedly. Harry nodded, grinning as he reminisced about her ugly face floating away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that is completely irresponsible. You're starting to sound just like Potter here."

"It's GENIUS! That's what it is!" exclaimed James. "Wait…was it _my_ Aunt…cuz then I'd have to say that's spectacular," said James smirking and then shuddered as he thought about Aunt Helga covering his face with horrible kisses.

"No mum's side," said Harry.

"Ah well…It's still brilliant," said James in awe.

"Why do you sound so surprised Prongs?" questioned Sirius happily, "you probably taught him everything you know!"

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I forgot!" said James now turning and looking at Harry proudly. "So speaking of pranks…do you have the Marauders Map? I don't know if you know about it, it's a …." But that question was left unanswered and as they entered the Potions classroom.

Sirius and James' jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah," said Harry suddenly in a cold manner, "I forgot to tell you that Snape is the Potions---."

"NO WAY" exclaimed Sirius in disgust.

"Snivilly …a Potions teacher?" said James in equal disgust.

"Unfortunately," said Harry.

"Wait a second Prongs," an idea was coming on, "Snivellous is a teacher," restated Sirius to James

"Yeah I know, we just s—

Suddenly, Sirius and James were all smiles and looked as though Christmas had come early. Sirius and James gave each other mischievous grins. Harry gave Ron a confused glance.

"Oh no you don't!" intervened Lily suddenly, immediately recognizing those grins. "If you try anything…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lily." said James abruptly, " Do you know what she's talking about Padfoot?"

"Why no Prongs, I don't know what she's talking about. Do you …"

Then Lily interrupted. "FINE! Whatever, I don't care. He's a teacher now, and if you do try anything he'll give you detention anyway."

Sirius turned to James and they both grinned surreptitiously while strolling purposely over to the front of the class, and seating themselves with their chairs leaning back, and feet over their papers on top of their desk. James grinned while putting his hands behind his head and spoke daringly:

"I'd like to see him try…"

-----

Hey guys! First off, I'd like to those who reviewed! I'm pretty sure I got everybody…if not let me know!

**Phoenixtear19, Harry Potter adict, The Elven Sisters In Law, Shealtiel, mrspadfoot4eva, Hnz786, KT, toe, AzureStar, bluegrl881, balinnka, I Love Daniel Radcliffe **(I do too! Lol)**, Kittycutie, bingbop02, TALIA, xXGryffindorXx, I Just Want My Damn Jello Back, Heartbreakerginny, TrUeGrYfFnDoR7, ellamalfoy8, jalapeno1011, DramastarOF06, hippogriff-tamer, TropicalTequila, Kal's Gal, the 1 hp fan, dweem-angel, hpfan4everandever, PhantomKat7, NCCjellybean, Gossy707, alaskagirl24, Kezzie, pipperrocks13, awesome-55, SmileFace, Monique Dubois, Amanda den Hartog, februarie, Zippy, ladyBlue Wolf, prinnie-vinnie, Crazy Chick, amulya, Sahrious, TIckLEdoRAngE, Rogue-soul, Danni, Peachesxx, pop the bubbles, missprongs07, Harry Potter Fan, MariaCachucha, Roxie221bop, Heaven and Earth, cool-girl027, Lucy, rebkos, vivphy05, HpC0ldplay, mortalhelix, KTSweep08, Reanne1102, Sirius-Black-SFan, IHeartBooks, Original Katie Bell, Irene, Aqua-Cassia, iwishiwasrosie, ****Hkokuryuha, trix, mystique phoenix, Anaela loves who, porcelainangel, tropicalpunch9812, hpfancrazy, casoccerchic02, sofie, oh-no-you-didn't, ooohhh!**

Oh! And I havn't forgotten that I said last chapter Lily/James find out something important—that's going to happen next chappie! And they meet Draco next chapter too! I promise! I just kept coming up with ideas for this one, so yeah! Lol!

Next chapter titled: Priceless

(I'm really excited about posting the next chapter! I like it best because... well, I won't spoil it, so you'll have to read it lol.)

Please R/R!

-Missmarauder5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Priceless

**a/n: just for clarification purposes for all my lovely reviewers and readers—I am aware that Harry is seeker in the books and that Slughorn teaches potions (hence in the previous chapter, Slughorn says that Lily's potion skills should match her DADA ones "swimmingly"—because he had already taught her in Potions in the past, so he knows her natural aptitude for it). I just wanted to change things because: I wanted Ginny to be seeker, and you can't have two on a team of course, and, according to the books, James is chaser, and I plan on him playing Quidditch along side with Harry. So it just seemed to fit. I hope that's ok :). And as with Slughorn teaching dada instead of Potions, I really just wanted Snape to continue teaching Potions because it didn't feel right Snape teaching James DADA –well to me didn't feel right at least. I hope that explains it! I know I can be confusing! Lol. sorry about that. Now…on with the story!**

---

"SO TELL ME PROFESSOR SNIVILLY," said Sirius in a loud voice. Snape, who had not yet seen them walk in, snapped his head at the seventeen year old Sirius and he instantly became very grave and solemn indeed. His eyes were alert -not so arrogant and indifferent like it normally was, and his face seemed to have paled considerably. None of the other students besides them had arrived yet.

"Miss me much?" continued Sirius in mock concern.

"Black…Potter," Snape acknowledged sharply and seethingly. His facial expressions could make one draw to the conclusion that he was attempting the utmost self control. He gripped the desk in front of them, "It's a shame…I thought I'd never have to see you two again," he said darkly, and then added "… And it's Professor Snape to you _both_."

"Nah—you'll always be ol' snivel pants to us," said James smirking. Lily grinned inwardly at James' antics.

"150 points from Gryffindor," said Snape haughtily, though, Harry could sense Snape having a flicker of fear.

"_Ok_, FINE, merlin, _Professor_ Snivel Pants then. Sheesh," said James cheekly.

But before Snape could retaliate, students were coming in and he chose to ignore them this time and returned to his desk. A few moments later, the classroom was full and there were many girls whispering delightedly at the new two handsome students.

Snape appeared at the front, ready to begin speaking.

"This year will be the most determining aspect of your school carreer…" Snape was trying to give his speech with the very grativity that it needed, but was finding it hard to do so as the entire class seemed to go completely giggly within seconds. " it will determine who will become..." Several girls were laughing into their hands, but Sirius and Ron made no effort to cover their laughs as they fell to the floor clutching their stomachs. That's when he noticed in the window beside him—he had two pleated braids hanging just above his ears.

Harry, felt that this was positively the happiest moment in his life. It had been decided. It was as if all the come backs he had come up with as Snape provoked him at undeserved detentions were becoming realized through the marauders. He watched as Snape's face went red with embarrassment and anger, and he turned his hair back to usual.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" screeched Snape furiously.

"Well will you look at that…say Prongs?" said Sirius now mockingly to James.

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"I think he actually thinks we care!"

"Awe—that's kind of sweet, but no bananas,"

"and I wasn't finished Mr. Potter, A WEEK OF DENTENTION!"

"Er—Professor..." said James in a mock-concerned voice, as if he were talking to a mental person… "My last name is Christopher…his last name is Potter," James pointed to Harry.

"What a loon," whispered Sirius regarding the Professor, and rolling his eyes to a boy sitting next to him. The boy and some others who had heard the comment sniggered.

Snape pierced a threatening glare at James. But it had no affect on James whatsoever.

Then Snape leaned in so only the boys could hear. "If I hear one more thing from you too, I'll make sure you get expelled. And trust me…I won't even hesitate the slightest bit." Then, as soon as he turned his back, James mumbled, "that's what you think." And he and Sirius sniggered.

"Now where was I? Yes. This year you will learn to test out the most vial, most complex, most obscure potions on the planet…"

"That's what you think," said James. He and Sirius and Harry sniggered once more. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Does anyone know one of the four most dangerous potions in Wizard History?" questioned.

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Granger,"

"The _Flaremptestra_," she anwered, "It alters the consumer so that when the consumers touches other people, it will burn them.

"Does she know everything?" questioned Sirius in awe.

"Pretty much," replied Ron writing something on parchment and then yawning.

"Hermione noticed Sirius look at her and she blushed when she saw him smile at her.

"Yes, yes…now, this year you will have double the homework as last year and unlike last year, I will not accept wrongly concocted potions…yes Mrs. Parkingson?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"If you must," gruffed Snape indifferently, "but hurry. Now I'm assigning everyone five rolls of parchment on the affects of the _Lukemptra,_and am also now giving you twenty minutes to start concocting your first potion of the term starting…now."

Everyone got up to get their ingredients for their potions, and while their partners began reading directions on the blackboard.

"Ok…we need crushed leaves Potter," said Lily reading the direction.

"I'm on it," said James making an effort grinding the leafs with a rock. He handed the contents to Lily, who added it to the caldron.

Lily began adding other ingredients when James noticed someone staring at them from behind. "Slugs…" said Lily to James putting her hand out while looking at the caldron. James didn't move but kept looking behind him thoughtfully. "POTTER! I need slugs!"

James snapped his attention back to Lily.

"Oh sorry Lils….Hey Harry," said James suddenly glancing behind him, while giving Lily the chopped slugs.

"Is that Lucious' kid?" Harry nodded.

"It looks like he keeps trying to say a nonverbal hex at you," said James angrily and chopping thorns off rose stems.

"Hey Malfoy," said Sirius grinning, "Did you forget to poop this morning or what?"

Harry and Ron broke down laughing. Malfoy looked flush and then turned his gaze back to his cauldron.

"I guess that's a yes," said Sirius smirking.

Several girls behind him began giggling. Sirius turned around and looked at them dashingly. He swiped his shaggy hair off his sparkling gray eyes and gave them a handsome smile. "So what's your name?"

"MarriettaHarrietCynthiaKristy" said all four of them eagerly at once.

"What do you say we hang out after school?"

"Sure!" They all smiled brightly.

"Excellent, see you ladies then," said Sirius turning his attention back to the front of the class.

----

"You're you guys are my hero," said Ron in awe as he addressed Sirius and James, walking out the Potions classroom.

"All in a day's work," said Sirius grinning.

"No seriously," said Ron, "You'd be competing with Fred and George, I'd wager."

"And that's saying something," assured Harry.

"Does Snape usually give you trouble?" questioned James suddenly concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Harry grinning.

"That's the spirit," said Sirius happily and swiping a piece of parchement out of his pocket, "Now…let's see what we have next." Sirius then grinned as he read the schedule. "Ahh…to Minnie's class we go."

Lily sighed, "Here we go again."

---

( _later that afternoon)_

"Ok….so Chudley Canons received 204 points in 1977 against the Flaming Falcons, who received 312 points…which puts them in third place at the Quidditch Cup…" Lily heard James' voice say. Lily watched as Sirius jotted down these notes.

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Lily, clearly in awe to see James Potter and Sirius Black in what might be their first time ever—the library.

"Looking up statistics of Quidditch scores," replied James flipping through a book that Sirius had just handed him. Sirius was now heaving stacks of books towards their table.

"We figure we can find out the exact Quidditch scores of 1977 and bet on them," stated Sirius beaming at their great plan and opening another book to help James by looking.

"That's absurd!" said Lily angrily. "You're in the future, and you're going to abuse that privilege by looking up information to make you more galleons when you get back? You're actually going stoop so low as to make sure bets that you know are going to come true? You're going to lie?"

Sirius and James looked at each other strangely and had blank expressions as they then turned at Lily. "Yeah…what's your point?" stated James bluntly.

"My point is….you know what… never mind. Do what you like; I have a paper to work on."

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged and continued reading while a thought occurred to James.

"Hey Lily," Lily turned around facing Potter once more. She watched as an evil grin spread on his face. "You know…I bet they kept the scores of student's OWLs scores on here…"

"What?" said Lily suddenly interested.

"Yeah…they list top students and their scores on page…" James flipped to the back of the book while holding his place that was for Quidditch with one hand, and traced down the index, "four-hundred-and-six." Lily immediately took a seat next to James. Smiling to himself, he flipped to page 406.

Lily seemed to be seriously considering this, and not so much reprimanding anymore. Then her face hardened. "No wait…that would be wrong…" she said putting a hand over his to stop him from turning the page.

"Come on Lily," said James with a charming smile and looking into her eyes, "you know you want to…" He enjoyed watching the expression of longing on her face while she was having an internal battle.

"No…"

"Just a peek wouldn't hurt anyone…" whether it was because of her mild curiousity, or the fact that her heart-stopped as she looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes, or maybe is was the fact that she had just realized her small delicate hand was touching his bigger and masculine one, she gave in.

"Ok, give me the book," said Lily. She scrolled down with her finger, read it, and squealed with delight. James watched as her face lit up and glowed.

"I MADE AN OUTSTANDING ON EVERYTHING!"

"Really?" said Sirius finally looking up.

"Yeah," said Lily suddenly extremely happy, "and it looks like Potter tied with me…and you, Sirius, got second—with just one exceeding expectations in Divination."

James grinned at this. "Not so stupid after all am I?"

"I never said that," replied Lily now putting her hair up into a pony tail, "I just said that you were an arrogant toerag."

Sirius sniggered. "Same difference."

---

James, Sirius, and Lily sat there in the Library for hours looking at textbooks that told them about recent events.

"Hey it looks like Frank marries Alice!" squealed Lily happily, "and they have a son named Neville Longbottom! NO wonder! I thought he looked familiar!" beamed Lily.

"Really? Let me see that!" said James pulling the book that was titled 'book of Marriages' towards him.

"See…it says on the third column that Frank marries her and…" But James wasn't paying the slightest bit attention to that. He flipped a few pages ahead and scrolled down the "P" column, skimming through hundreds of names as he caught sight of several to find his bearings.

"_Parkingson……_

_Pasamy…_James could feel his blood pumping faster from behind his ears,

_Perkingson…………_He skipped several paragraphs down

_Permbury, _

…_Pesingely, _He flipped two pages

…_Piddles………come on where am I? And who the hell would be named Piddles? Poor bloke. And how many bloody people's last names start with "p"? _ James flipped the page hastily, as there were hundred under the beginning letter"Pi", he then skipped until he saw names beginning with "PO"

_Possings…_

_Poster, …… _He flipped another page and ran his fingers down half-way down the page. His fingers tingled as his nerves consumed him.

_Potamington, _

_Potes, _

_Potter! I found it! _James read the golden letters through the flickering candle light on the mahognay table:

_**...James Christopher Potter (born in 1960) was joined in matrimony…**_

_Merlin…this is it…please let it be Lily, please let it be Lily…_

_**...to Lily Anne Evans (born 1960)…**_

"YES!" James suddenly let out a loud whoop and fireworks were going off as he jumped up and began running his hands through his hair excitedly. He contined reading, his heart beating wildly.

_** …to Lily Anne Evans (born 1960), who birthed Harry James Potter (born 1980).**_

He read that sentence half a dozen times.

_I knew it! Lily Evans does marries me!_

"What's wrong with you Potter?" questioned Lily grabbing the book from his grip. Before he could stop her, she ran her finger down the "P" section until she arrived at Potter and she gasped.

"NO WAY!"

"YES!"

"WHAT the bloody hell are you two on about?" question Sirius letting go of his Qquidditch statistics book and coming over to the book they were reading.

Lily's face became starch white as she re-read that same line. She felt and odd burst of excitement that raced throughout in her body , and that seemed to have come from nowhere.

**Yes! I marry James Potter! WAIT? WHAT? This is bad! This is very very very very bad. I can't possibly excited about this! It's unethical! Completely unreasonable. This is POTTER, Lily!**

"Nice one Prongs!" congratualed Sirius knowingly.

"This must be some sort of joke!" said Lily laughing dryley.

"I dunno…it's pretty clearly stated here Lils," said James smirking handsomely. Lily looked at James, and then at the book again and then she got up, and marched towards the door.

James looked at Sirius curiously, and they both stood up and followed Lily out the door. Lily ignored the protests of Madam Pince, who was yelling at her for walking out with a library book, and was walking straight towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily felt her heart pounding at the back of her head as Sirius and James were making an effort to catch up with her through the hallway Her mind seemed to be detached from her surroundings and people's voices coming out of their mouths, were no longer coherent sounds, but rather mouths parting and closing, as if they spoke a different tongue.

**It couldn't be true…marrying James Potter…having a son?**

But then a nagging voice came into Lily's head. **You like him. You know you do.**

**Wait…no I don't. Ok, so maybe I think he looks good in his Quidditch clothes. Ok so maybe I think he looks hot in his Quidditch clothes, or when his hair is messed up, or when he smiles and….**She clutched the book tighter, as if it would some how stop her mind from thinking such absurdities.

She walked up the stairs and reached the Fat Lady. Speaking the password, and entering the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw who she was looking for. Sitting on the couches doing homework, she saw him. She stopped in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry, I need you tell me the truth. Is..er…is this true?" asked Lily apprehensively pointing to the text.

Harry's eyes looked confused, and then widened as he read what she was referring to. Realizing there was no way he could get around that, he took one look at the worried faces on Ron and Hermione, turned back to Lily, and told the truth.

"Yes…it's true," said Harry quietly, but then suddenly with more courage… "you're my mum."

Lily seemed taken aback. There was no denying it now.

"I-I'm your mother?" spluttered Lily in shock.

Harry nodded.

"As in..I-I marry James P-Potter?"

Harry nodded with a small kind smile on his face.

Sirius grinned nonchalantly while slapping James on the back and speaking out loud…

" A timeturner: 50 galleons,

A box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans: err—about 2 Knuts and 6 sickles,

A box of chocolate frogs: 2 Knuts and 3 sickles…"

He paused and grinned.

"..The look on Lily's face when she finds out that Prongs is the one she ends up stuck with…

(dramatic sigh)

priceless."

----

WHOOP! Lily found she married James!I really did want Lily to hurry up and find out ….yeah I know, I'm pretty impatient! But next chapter you're going to see how she reacts to all this after the shock….Now, and even more important question…do _you_ like the chapter? I really hope you did…and if you have suggestions/questions, please let me know! I do reply to reviews now.

--okay, so u got a glimpse of Draco—not much I know…but there will be definitely more of him!

Question #4: What do you guys think on Sirius and Hermione as a couple? Hmm...I was planning on a Ron and Hermione pairing...but Sirius liking Hermione has become very intresting to me. Oh! And just wondering --have u guys seen the new pics of the actors that are going to play the "young James" and "young Lily" yet? I just hope that they dye Lily's hair red or something…but other than that she seems to fit the part. They better make Sirius good tho….and Remus! Lol.

Many thanks to those of you who reviewed last chappie! You guys are AWESOME:

animegirl02, RSegovia, ellamafoy8, bingbop02, Nightwing 509, SugarHi Marauders, Angelic Fruit, mrs. Radcliffe, Hyper Girl10, curvychick, StarringMegan, GryffindorRulez, Yukkienoloveless, Wryn Flynt, MusicBrooke, Angelfirenze, grandmaster p, hogwartsgal, hplvrgurl132, heartbreakerginny, hibeki, Reanne1102, ceringosnowflake, furubafan92, Hpfan-crazy, trix, gredndforge, phoenixtear19, Heaven and Earth, happyyellowgirl, ladyBlue Wolf, porcelainangel, TIckLEdoRAngE, Raymond, hpfan4everandever, Rupert Girl Original  


-Cheers!

Missmarauder5


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 8: Arguments and Fond Memories

--

"W-wait a second… " began Lily still recovering, and ignoring Sirius,"…if you're in Seventh Year right now, that means I'd have had to marry Potter only a year after Hogwarts!" finished Lily half speaking to herself.

James now smiled widely.

"And…" continued Sirius with a smirk, "that also means that you must have been about ..er….twenty or so when you and Prongsie here had offspring."

Lily and James immediately looked at each other and turned very pink at the implied meaning.

"And I must say…you two have done a bang up job"

"SIRIUS!" yelled James now very red. Lily looked at James in surprise. She would have thought that he'd have contributed to Black's immature comments.

"What Prongs?" said Sirius all too innocently, "All I'm saying is tha.."

"YES THANK YOU! We _know_ what you're saying. Just stop."

"Yeah, yeah, ok," said Sirius finally.

"So," said Lily urgently trying to change the subject, "I was wondering where that scar on your forehead came from? It looks magical so I thought it would have disappeared…"

"Voldemort did it," quipped James, "he told us earlier."

Lily's eyes widened, "Why?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry shared significant looks and became slightly more solemn.

" er—it was part of a prophesy," replied Harry.

"What's the prophesy?" inquired James.

"I can't tell you," said Harry sadly.

"Fine then can you at least tell us what kind of curse it was?" questioned Sirius suddenly.

"erm…the Avada Kedavra," said Harry.

"The killing curse!" cried Lily in disbelief.

"He tried to _kill_ you?" shouted James bewildered. "You never said that! How did you manage to survive?"

"Yeah…he tried to kill Harry actually several time now and.." began Ron.

"That's enough," said Hermione quickly and a little disconcerted, "I think we've said enough on that."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, even though Harry felt that he would have very much have liked to tell his parent and Sirius everything.

Silence.

Sirius sang in a sing-song voice, "Aw---k-ward"

James rolled his eyes.

Lily cleared her throat. "Ok," began Lily now directing her gaze at Harry and still a little red.

"So er…do I..er…I mean…am I really in love with Potter?"

Harry looked up at his mum, "yeah… as far as I know."

James looked up.

"So…I actually _do _love him," said Lily, sounding as if she needed some sort reassurance even though part of her knew she didn't.

"That's what he just said wasn't it?" snapped James suddenly at Lily.

"Well yeah I just wanted to make sure. I mean you could have well.. I dunno…sort of pushed me into the situation and.."

"You mean I could have forced you to marry me?" questioned James incredulously with a hint of anger.

"All I'm saying," began Lily now becoming red with rage instead of embarrassment, "is that it seems very unlikely that I would all of a sudden start liking you given the fact that I am far from it!" **Ok…so maybe I'm not _that_ far from it.**

Harry was now feeling a little guilty, knowing very well that he had had similar thoughts as Lily after seeing Snape's pensieve.

"RIGHT" shouted James, "So despite that the fact that all evidence points to you liking me, you couldn't possibility imagine having any feelings for me? OH BRILLIANT!" laughed James humourlessly. "WOW! I HAD NOT IDEA YOU HATED ME THAT MUCH!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU, POTTER! I JUST DON'T SEE HOW I COULD COME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" fired back Lily. **Ok so maybe only half of that is true….the "it doesn't make any sense" part. It honestly doesn't. **

"You don't think there would be any slightest chance that you might like me in the future? You think I'm a big enough prat to do something so foul like force someone into marriage? There would be no other way that you'd marry me?" said James through clenched teeth.

Lily looked away angrily.

"SO THAT is how you really view me, is it?" said James with a hurt, yet angry expression on his face.

**NO! WHY CAN'T YOU READ MY MIND?**

Lily didn't answer but kept looked away.

"Right," said James coolly and picking up his backpack and throwing the marriage book off the coffee table, "I'll make it really easy for you then Evans."

He left a silence before speaking.

"As of now, you will not have to worry about me _ever_ trying to get you to date me…again. Good night all (sarcastically)."

Then, Lily stopped trying to avoid eye contact and looked James dead in the eye with a flicker of sadness. James looked away angrily and went up the boy's dormitory and slammed the door. The sound reverberated into the Gryffindor common room, and it frightened several second years.

"Er…e-excuse me," said Lily quite shakily and flushed, trying to cover up her tears as she avoided looking at anyone of them directly. Lily walked off to the girl's dormitory.

"Well…" began Sirius feeling a little guilty, "that was a little bit of a shock"

"No," swallowed Harry glumly, "that was a disaster."

--

" Come on Prongs! You couldn't have actually meant that!" said Sirius joining James on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius had not had a chance to talk to James when he had go up to the dormitories. James appeared to be sleeping…even though James was actually far from it. He had actually slept quite badly.

"Yeah, Prongs, I'm over her," replied James lying through his teeth, " If she doesn't like me, then I'm not going to force it."

"I don't believe that for one minute Prongs. Are you trying to tell me that after all those years of constant Lily obsession, you're just going to be able to forget her from a drop of a dungbomb?"

"I'm gonna try," said James now turning the corner with Sirius.

--

James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, and Sirius followed James as he walked up to a group of girls that were sitting down at the end of the table. They were the very same girls that had been flirting with them ever since they got there.

"Is this seat taken?" questioned James dashingly.

"No!" squealed a girl delightedly as she pushed another girl to make room for them.

"So what are you're names?" questioned James, though really he could care less.

"Well I'm Cindy," said the same girl, "and that's Romilda, and that's Cristy, and that's Harriett."

"James Potter," said James running his finger through his hair.

The girls giggled to each other blushing, "we know," one of them said before iniciating another round of giggles to the girls.

"So what year are you fine ladies in?" questioned Sirius suavely.

All the girls eagerly began responding to Sirius' question and all flirting shamelessly with the two boys. Meanwhile, Lily was sitting next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the other end of the table.

"Don't worry about it Lily," said Hermione consolingly

"I'm not, it's his problem not mine," said Lily as if trying to console herself instead of Hermione. But then, that's when she noticed James down at the table with a group of girls and felt herself instantly boiling with rage. **What's wrong with you Lily! It's not like he's never not been surrounded by girls before! But he had never actually showed any interest in them. Now, he is flirting with all of them! Stupid git.**

"Lily—Lily," Lily snapped her attention back at Hermione.

"Err..sorry, but can you believe HIM! He's flirting with girls who are technically half his age in the future!" Lily felt a hollow feeling at the pit of her stomach. It was as if some one had just stuck a hot hand in her stomach.

Hermione wore a slight smile and spoke, "let's try to talk about something else, yeah?"

**I ...with out meaning to...yes--it was by cmplete accident, took another glance at James, who met my eyes for an instance, before looking away and then presumably making a joke to one of the girls, because everyone erupted into laughter.**

Lily looked away and back to Hermione.

"Yeah," she said a little glumly. **If that's how he wants to play it, fine by me.**

--

Throughout all her morning classes, Lily tried her hardest to ignore James and the girls that continuously flocked him. But considering she shared all the same classes as him, it wouldn't definitely be a challenge.

"Class, class, settle down now," said their Herbology Professor.

Lily was seated at the front with Hermione and with Neville, while Ron, the marauders, and Harry were at the back of the classroom.

"Today, we will be drawing and diagramming several bulltruckles. I want a picture from each of you, of a bowtruckle, with parts of its body labeled. It will be due at the end of class. The coloured quills are at the back of the class, and the bowtruckles are over by the salamanders, you may begin."

"I'll go get the bowtruckles," said Neville getting up. Lily nodded, "I'll get the quills."

Suddenly, Lily didn't think it was such a wise decision to get the quills. James was over by the cart.

**Just ignore him Lily. Just ignore him. **

Unfortunately, for Lily, James was making an effort to block the cart so Lily couldn't reach it.

"Potter..can you please move," said Lily icily.

"No, I think I like it very much here," said James not moving an inch.

"Potter! Move now!"

"Fine, but it's just becaue …"

"…Because you have to get to your new girl fanatics?" blurted out Lily.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, the ones you with this morning. You know that's pretty sick, considering you they're like half your age in the future. Actually now come to think of it, they're all a bunch of stupid colourless, primpy bimbos, I'd be surprised if they even cared how old you were."

"Don't talk about them like that!" yelled James.

"Why? Cause you know I'm right?" retorted Lily blazing.

"You'r-You're insufferable!" James faltered.

"Same to you!" replied Lily. "Have fun with your new dum fan club...fanatics!" **God Lily, could you be anymore redundant? **

"I will," huffed James giving her a cold glare. He marched towards Srius and Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe HER!" stated James heatedly.

"Who?" questioned Sirius while Harry took the quills from his father's hands.

"Who do you think?"

"Oh," replied Sirius, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you later," said James now working on his drawing and occasionally looking back at Lily and then back at his drawing with a slightly depressed look on his face. _"I hate this."_

--

Lily was trying to think about something else, as she had been replaying the incident with James a thousand times in her head. She suddenly remembered who exactly she was sitting next to and turned to him excitedly, and momentarily forgetting James.

"I know your mother you know," said Lily halfway through drawing her bowtruckle.

Neville looked up, suddenly very shocked. "You…—knew my mum?"

"Yeah, Alice and I are best friends," said Lily smiling but then became sad, "or at least we were." **Lily, you really have to stop thinking that, you'll go back to the past eventually**…**I hope…** "So how is she doing these days?"

Hermione suddenly gave Neville a significant look, and Neville understood and looked at little glum. "Fine." And that was all he said about that.

"You know Alice and I, and my other friend Frank would hang out every summer and play Quidditch and play the most random jokes on people," said Lily fondly reminiscing.

"Really?" said Neville with wide eyes and very interested, "like what?"

"Well," said Lily giggling softly, "there was the time that Frank tried to convince my sister Petunia that she had a severe case of "horsidous"—a disease where a person is suffering from oversize teeth and nose—he claimed. That one really was a great one. It was at my house. We actually had been discussing it several days before. See, we had it all planned out. Alice would hex my sister with some sort of curse that would enlarge one of her facial features, and then Frank would go on and on about the side affects the gravidity of the "disease" to her and scare her, and then I would offer her remedies that only enlarge it further—not to her knowledge of course."

"And what happened?" questioned Neville eagerly.

"Well it just so happened that Alice had forgotten to hex her and that Frank was actually insulting one of Petunia's natural "deformities"."

Neville laughed hard as tears came out of his eyes, while Lily chuckled at the memory.

"And then I gave her the "remedy" and her nose grew larger than the size of my palm. Petunia couldn't leave the house for weeks, and needless to say we enjoyed ever minute of it…(Lily grinned sighing)… though we _were_ all forced to make up for it by cleaning the garage. But it was worth it."

"Oh! And then there was another time that Alice had the idea to sneak up on my sister's wretched finance Veron and we…." Lily continued sharing funny memories of their experiences, and Neville was smiling all the way through.

Hermione smiled softly. Little did Lily know, she was bringing happiness to more people than one. Lily had no idea that she just made Neville for the first time ever, happy and proud to talk about his parents.

--

The next day was a gloomy day for both James and Lily. Lily refused to have anything to do with James, and James ignored any topic of conversation that had to do with Lily. Though, on the inside, that's who they always thought about. James hated being with other girls who weren't Lily, and Lily hated seeing him with other girls.

"Ok," said James laying out a wrapped of parchment on top of the desk in the divination class. It was nearing the end of class, and James and Sirius were very frantic to not experience the repeat of what had happened in the hallways the two previous classes.

Swarming girls had chased after James and Sirius and followed them up to their classes. Twice, they had got hold of James, and three times Sirius. Now, both wore slightly ripped clothing, not helping the situation any more. And from the disgusted looks Lily kept giving James every time one of the girls flirted with him, it didn't seem like James' day.

"So let's see…we have the Divination classroom, here's the hall to the second floor and the portrait of Sir Langdon, the stairs leading to the second floor, and the statue," said James all very quickly and mapping it out extremely accurately. Harry and Ron looked disbelievingly at James' mapping skills, as Sirius remained passive and almost accustomed to it.

"I think we should take the route from the opposite direction actually Prongs," said Sirius grabbing the quill and drawing as he spoke. "That way we can go left, then left again, and then underneath the mantel piece on the wall and arrive in the Great Hall unnoticed," he dropped the quill grinning at his plan, "they won't be expecting it, _and_ we get to food faster."

James grinned. "We're geniuses"

Ron gave them a confused look, "you guys do this often don't you?"

"Well it's not if we enjoy it mind you," said James seriously.

"It can be quite an aggressive and difficult challenge if we're not careful,"

"Why can't you just make up with Mu—Lily?" questioned Harry frowning.

"Nah—she hates me right now," said James packing his stuff. "And she hasn't apologized yet either."

"Both of you are the most stubborn people I know on the planet," stated Sirius.

"Learn this son while you can," said James in mock seriousness to Harry, before grabbing his invisibility cloak underneath the desk, "girls are raving LIONS waiting to tears you limb from limb, ready to suck out your insides and feed them to pigeons."

"Pigeons?" questioned Ron.

"Unless you're the girl James' been fantasizing from the day he was born, and in that case you're a tigerlily," said Sirius winking at the shocked and confused expressions on James and Ron. The bell rang, "it's been nice knowing you," said James.

"Tell my older self that he can have my chocolate frogs if things go wrong," said Sirius grinning cheekily.

James rolled his eyes, "prat."

----


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 9: A Very Distressed Lily Evans, The World is Ending, and Sirius Black is a genius…wait, what?

---

"MERLIN PRONGS! I knew you were an imbecile when it came to girls but not this much!" cried Sirius laughing and suddenly, extremely relieved. Sirius seriously thought he was going to be driven to insanity with James' sulking and temperamental behaviour. James had just told Sirius of his confrontation with Lily in Herbology and they were now currently in the hall, as James had very insistently urged Sirius to leave the Great Hall.

"What are you talking about?" questioned James moodily and getting irritated with Sirius suddenly laughing at him.

"Let me get this straight…she goes up to you and yells at you for hanging out with other girls…"

James nodded indignitly with his eyebrows crossed, remembering the injustice. "_It's not like it's any of her buisness anyway. She hates me. Why would she care? I can't believe her."_

"Then she insults them calling them 'bimbos' and 'primpy' and 'colourless'?"

James nodded, and expecting some sympathy for him, he watched Sirius howl with laughter, clutching his stomach. James scowled.

"...And then she..haha..and then she said told you too…haha..have fun with hahaha… new dum fan club fanatics…." Sirius doubled over with laughter and reached the wall for support his laughter. "…and then you..hhahahaha… said……. 'I will'" this seemed to be the climax and the most humorous aspect of the conversation to Sirius as he almost fell to the floor crying from laughter.

"Fine! If you think it's that funny then I'll just leave!" said James sick of it and angrily walking forwards.

Sirius instantly began sobering up and caught up with James. "No.. .. you don't understand," said Sirius standing infront of him.

"Understand what Padfoot?" said James pushing him away and continung to walk. Sirius walked along side of James.

"Mate, she doesn't hate you, and she doesn't want to not-marry you, and she's not doing this to make you angry."

James stopped in his tracks.

"What? Wai- Then why?"

"She..is… jeal—ous," said Sirius saying it slow.

"WHAT?" said James wide eyed. "No way Padfoot… that's crazy." James automatically dismissed it and began walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady again.

"Oh don't be thick Prongs. She didn't like seeing you with other girls—well at least flirting with them and then she yelled at you because of them."

This gradually began to make sense James as he reached the portrait hole.

"No she couldn't have been…."

"_That would explain why she kept looking at me in the Great Hall…and why she began fighting with Cindy in Potions class over a stupid quill and…"_

"Well then why was she so keen on telling me that she'd never like me? Or that it would be incredibly unlikely she'd ever marry me?" questioned James, wanting Sirius to find a way to get out of that one. "You were there. I don't think she was kidding when she said that, Padfoot."

"_Because_," said Sirius, "she probably didn't want to admit it. Which isn't surprising seeing as you and Lily are both bloody stubborn. She likes to feel right about everything, so admitting that she likes you after so many years of being comfortable with the "I hate James Potter" thing is a lot harder for her."

James' face seemed to more grow elated than anything.

"Merlin you're right! I'm such an idiot!" cried James reaching for his hair and resisting temptation to bang his head against the wall. He brought his hands behind his neck and looked up in frustration.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" stated Sirius as if speaking to a child.

"I have to talk to her…." said James suddenly, dropping his hands. James' old confidence expression was returning to his face.

"Yes! There's my old Prongsie buddy!" said Sirius with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I'm telling you, the whole brooding look may look good on me ... but I was seriously starting to consider hexing you until you stopped depressing over Lily. You can tell her when we see her tomorrow…"

"No," said James looking at his watch, "I have to talk to her right now!" James rushed in the Gryffindor Common Room and skipped five stairs at a time, not noticing the fact that he had just done the impossible: he had become the first boy ever able to go up the stairs leading to the Girls' dormitory.

"_Yup, the old James__ is definitly_ _back_," thought Sirius grinning.

--

James pounded on the door, "EVANS! LILY! OPEN UP! I know you're in there!"

There was no answer.

"Lily! Listen, I was an idiot before! I'm sorry! Just open the door and maybe we can talk about this!"

The door opened, but I wasn't who he thought it was.

"How did you get up here?" questioned Hermione amazed.

"I dunno…I need to talk to Lily!" exclaimed James, not noticing he was in a room full of delighted girls.

"Lily's not here," said Hermione.

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"I don't think she would want me to tell you," said Hermione with an analyzing look on her face.

"But I need to see her! I need to tell her that I'm sorry and that was a huge-arse idiot and I was really stupid, and that…"

"Potter," interrupted Hermione smiling, "she's at the Astronomy Tower."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" James gave her a big hug and ran down the stairs, knocking other people in the process and running down the halls.

---

_12 September 1995_

_**Dear Diary, **_

**_Right so at this moment in time, I am in the astronomy tower outside, lying down on a hard cold floor, and using the cushion from an oddly placed bench near me as a pillow. Why you ask? Well I've always loved the astronomy tower, have I ever said that before? It's quite nice actually. The stars are really pretty tonight. It makes you feel really small (overused expression, I know, but it's the truth). It's so peaceful—and..and a little chilly actually not that I point it out…I wish I had brought my cloak. Well at least it's free from Potter and his fanclub and everyone else. Yeah…and about POTTER! Hmm…(I now have a very sarcastic voice) what is there to say about Potter. I wonder. Ok, so let's recap shall we? I know I haven't written in here a while but I have a good excuse. No trust me! It REALLY is a good excuse! Promise…_**

_**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

**_Is it normal to be conversing to a diary like I would to a person?…no I didn't think so. _**

**_Ok so moving on…apparently I am Harry's MOTHER and JAMES' WIFE! Well…I will be anyways. But that's not the most shocking news of all. Ok, and I know you're probably thinking right now—or maybe your not thinking so much cuz you're a diary, but anyway, you're probably wondering what could be worse…well I'll tell you. I might of …kind of …actually..just a little…have liked the idea of marrying James Potter. _**

_**There. **_

_**I said it.**_

**_HA! And you can't do anything about it! Muuuhaahaaaa. (and more evil laughs)_**

**_Am I mad? I sincerely hope not. How could I have liked the idea? Maybe I just was glad that it wasn't anybody like Malfoy or Snape..or someone like that. Yeah. That's probably it. I was just relieved; I mean it could have been a lot worse. I mean just because I felt a my heart drop when he looked at me with stunning, gorgeous…er—I mean dim hazel eyes, doesn't mean I like him..right? Of course not! I feel my stomach drop when I fall…or when I feel like I'm going to puke…yeah I probably just felt nausea looking at his face. Hehehe stupid Potter. It is just me or do I talk about him a lot in here? (checks journal entries….) Oops..yeah I sort of do. Well, it's not like anyone's going to read this anyways. _**

**_Ok, so then after that, Potter and I got in a huge fight and for the first time, I think he was angry at me. I guess I deserved it. I told him that he probably forced me into marrying him. Hey! It's not my fault! I couldn't have him thinking I actually liked him! Not that I do or anything…It was my defense mechanism! Darn that defense mechanism. Cuz now he's off with a whole bunch of dim witted, ugly bimbos. But I don't care. That's right. Who cares if he's out with another girl having a good time? Definitly not me. _**

**_But before our fight, Harry told us how Voldemort attacked him with a Unforgiable curse! Isn't it impossible to be living or get a scar from an unforgivable cure? I don't understand! How could we have let that happen? AHHHHHH I NEED ANSWERS RIGHT NOW! See…that's why traveling to the future sucks. You want to know the truth, but you don't. Complicated eh?_**

**_Merlin! Is that footsteps? I thought no one came up here! _**

_**Crap..it's Potter. Great. That's exactly what I need right now. I'm going to put it on Quick Quills for now. **_

_Potter: Hey Lils, what's up? Wow the stars are really out tonight (**and that's an understatement**)_

_Me: Leave me alone Potter _(**_I say quite agressivly_**)

_Potter: Ouch Lils…hey is that your diary? _(**_Why is he suddenly talking to me? What happened to hating each other? –Not that I'm complaining._**)

_Me: (**grumbles**) yes Potter _

_Potter: ever write about me in there?_

_Me: (**yeah, that pretty much comprises all my pages actually now you mention it** .) __No! Why would I ever write about you?_

_Potter: So what are you doing up here anyway. _

_Me: I could ask you the same thing. Where's your fanclub?_

_Potter: I dunno quite frankly, they were really getting on my nerves. And I like it up here… _

_**(I grinned and suddenly… felt really happy—odd I know)**_

_Potter: Now you never answered by question. What are you doing here? _

_Me: thinking_

_Potter: about what _

_Me: stuff_

_Potter: what kind of stuff?_

_Me: **no response**_

_Potter: come on Lils—you can tell me_

_Me: **see above**_

_Potter: Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm going to resort to threats_

_Me: (**raised eyebrow**) You don't have anything to threaten me with, Potter._

_Potter: Maybe…but you've never hear me sing before_

_Me: no…so what?_

_Potter: (**smiles handsom—I mean horribly**) let me demonstrate. (clears his throat) _

_TWINCKLE TWINCKLE LITTLE STAR, _

_HOW I WONDER WHERE YOU ARE_…

_(James' voice cracked horribly)_

_UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH…_

_Me: FINE FINE, I forfeit! (**me EQUALS grimacing and covering my ears. Note to self: Potter should never be allowed to sing in public ever again**_)

_Potter: I'm surprised. Usually people at least make it passed my opening lines. _

_**(For the sake of wasting pages, I'm ending the quick quills here)**_

James paused a moment and looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Listen Lils—I'm sorry for how I've been acting…it was immature and er... stupid," said James looking away. **Whoa hold on…did James just apologize? It's official. It's the apocalypse. I marry James in the future and James just apologized. And I'm calling Potter James! AHHHHH The world is ending….hmm… I'm going to eat at least hundred cookies first though…hehehe…did I mention I'm really hungry right now?**

" Yeah, me too, I was just sort of overwhelmed at all the news I guess."

James nodded in understanding and gave a slight smile. " It was a pretty stupid fight."

Lily chuckled, "yeah."

"So do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

(I sigh) **Now, I don't know what is possessing me to open up to Ja-POTTER. **" I'm just shocked that…it's like I…I mean how can you just act like everything's ok? I can tell that there's a lot more to that Voldemort guy than Harry's letting on!"

"Because," said James now lying his back down towards the ground. He put his hands behind his head as a protection from the cobble stone floor. "Even if there was, I'm sure we'd do everything in our power to stop him."

"That's another thing, how can you be so sure of 'we'!" said Lily turning her face towards James, and his face was now facing hers as well.

He gave her a knowing look, as if to say "hello? Have you forgotten about our son?"

" No, just hear me out. I'm not saying that I won't ever like you, but you know the future can change. Just because it's a possibility, doesn't mean it's going to happen." She went turned her face to look at the stars again. "We might land twenty years back in the past, where we're supposed to be, and things could turn out totally different. I find it incredible how you're so sure of yourself." Lily sat up and looked at James dead in the eyes, " What makes you think that I'm going to miraculously start loving you?"

Silence

**Ha! Got him there. Yes, that's what happens when you mess with the genius that is Lily Evans. That's right everyone…Lily Evans is a child prodigy. Learn it and accept it. It's just the way it is. **

James suddenly seemed to have an idea sparked in his mind as his hazel eyes dazzeled mischeviously.

**Uh-oh, I know that look. **

James sat up, as well, with his legs streched.. He reached up and held her face gently and slowly pulled it in towards his.

"James…what're you do.."

James' face was just barely touching hers, and she could see him more clearly than ever. Lily, remained motionless. She felt all her senses heighten, and her heart beating wildly.

**Why am I NOT MOVING AWAY? I TAKE IT BACK WHO EVER I OFFENDED UP THERE! I'm not a child prodigy. Just LET ME MOVEEE!**

Apparently, any higher being present at the time, had heard her, and abided to her wish. Except, it wasn't exactly what she had asked for.

Without hesitation, Lily opened her mouth and kissed James, who in turn smiled, and kissed her back. She felt her head melt back onto the pillow. Then, James broke. She felt her senses numb, but oddly enough, her lips were tingling. His face was now above hers, as he was supporting himself up with his hands on either sides of her. **Wow. He is handsome**. She could see both of their breaths through the cold air. Suddenly, Lily felt the strongest urge to kiss him…again. She heard him faintly say something that sounded like "incredible". James saw the longing in her sparking green eyes. He waited just a moment longer and then pulled away completly.

"You're probably right," said James with lopsided smile and getting to his feet, " you can never be too sure of anything. But I'm an egocentric, cocky git remember? Call it a trouble-maker's intuition," James smirked at her and started walking towards the door.

Lily dropped her head back on the pillow in frustration and scowled.

**Smart arse. Why did he have to be spectacularly awesome?**

But then, just before he left, he turned around. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jacket, he spoke.

"Are you coming Lils? It's getting pretty cold out here."

Her head snapped back to reality, asshe realized that he had not yet left and was waiting on her. She swept up to her feet and followed him. Lily walked behind him going down the stairs.

Feeling all of a sudden very shy, walking through the hallway, and feeling very self conscious, Lily purposely looked away from James and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

They walked up through the entrance of the Fat Lady and stopped at the stairs and James and Lily stood facing each other.

**I have to say that it was a mistake. But that would be a lie. Or how about maybe that we need to talk about it, or that I was feeling really confused when that happened…or… **

James interrupted all Lily's thoughts with a "night Evans" and casually reached his hand towards his head and scruffed the top of his hair attractively. Seeing Lily with an almost serene, dazed and shocked look on her face, he waited a moment for her to answer. When she didn't say anything, he smiled and winked before heading up the stairs.

Then, just as quickly, he entered the boy's dorm and had left. **Leaving ME more confused than _ever_, I might add….**

**--**

"Padfoot," said James happily and getting into his bed.

"Yeah," said Sirius after turning off the sink from brushing his teeth and emerging from the bathroom.

"You're a genius," said James grinning.

"Oh Jamsie-poo, Jamsies-poo, Jamsie-poo, since when have you thought otherwise?" said Sirius grinning also, and climbing into his bed.

"Since the day you lost to an ape in Candyland," smirked James.

"Are you serious?" said Harry with raised eyebrows, and walking into the room with Ron.

"Hey! Apes are very smart mammals!" cried Sirius indignitly. "Besides, atleast I know not to send the girl I liked twenty letters in the summer, when she threatened to dislocate my arm to prevent me from ever tapping her on shoulder again the week school ended."

"You did that?" questioned Ron in awe.

"She liked them," said James in deep thought as he was taking off his glasses and setting them carefully on his bedside table. "She liked my letters," he repeated.

Sirius snorted. "How do you know that?"

"I...just do," replied James grinning despite himself and closing his eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Sirius shared curious expressions.

"_How could Prongs know that...?"_

Harry and Ron got in their own beds, and turned off the lights.

"Night Prongs," said Sirius yawning, "Night Harry...Ron"

"Night," said Harry.

"Night," replied Ron. "See you in the morning."

"G'night," said James grinning in the darkness, "Can't wait to tell you tomorrow morning more about my incrediable kiss with Lily Evans."

All three boys sat up immediatly and turned on the lights.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

---

a/n: SOOOOOOO what do ya think? Hmm…I bet that review button is looking reeeally tempting right now…..lol. Somehow I managed to not write very much about the golden trio or anyone else in this chapter! Did you notice? Don't know how that happened...ahh well, that won't happen very often--don't worry! And I couldn't keep James and Lily fighting for very long! I really hated writing that part. But their making up was really good right? ; )

Until next time,

MissMarauder5


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I like Your Hair Better That Way

----

"Ok spill," said Hermione at the breakfast table.

"Huh—what?" said Lily distractedly, quickly eyeing Hermione, and then looking at a certain someone again.

"You've just been staring at James for several minutes now and you're wearing stupid grin on your face. Care to tell me what happened?"

Lily continued to look at James from a distance. She saw James sneak a glance at her end of the table with his dazzling hazel eyes and give her a covert grin and a wink. **OMG he just looked at me. Go Lily, go Lily, go Lily. **She noticed his rather handsome and sloppy exterior. His shirt tail was hanging out and his tie was loose. They remained in eye contact as he scruffled his jet-black hair. Some of his stylish, trademark-messyhair went into his eyes and he blew up at them. He saw Lily laugh at him, and he scowled in mock anger. She shrugged at him with a smirk and then pulled out her own scrunchie that was usually kept a tight and orderly hair together, and scruffled her own hair. This didn't seem to affect her gorgeous hair much, as her hair fell back into its original place (with the exception that her hair was now a little untamed). She then blew upwards at her own fringes in an imitation of James' frustration.

He laughed and then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to imply that he acknowledged her intense beauty. Sirius and Harry, who were next to him, were watching the interaction with evident amusement. She rolled her eyes and laughed at James' antics and turned back towards Hermione, and shewas giving her a strange look.

**Oops…yeah, my hair is totally messed up and I've just been mimming things to James. If I was her, I'd think I was weird too. **

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Hermione grinned smugly. "Nope."

"So err—what do have first today?" questioned Lily hoping to divert Hermione's train of thought.

"Transfiguration and then Ancient Runes," replied Hermione, "so uh…how are you and James doing."

**AHHH STOP THE INTERROGATION ALREADY! Am I really that obvious? Ok...focus Lily. Just keep it cool. **

Lily turned a little pink, "Oh you know, the same as it's always been. I mean, except for the fact that we decided to stop fighting."

**Pshh…no one can feign innocence like I can.**

"Riiiight" said Hermione, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

**I take back my previous comment.**

She bit into her toast as Lily sipped some of her orange juice. "So did you hear that the next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend?"

**Hell yes. **

"Yeah, I saw the flyer up earlier," replied Lily calmly.

"Any ideas as to who you might go with?" questioned Hermione.

**Hell yes. **

"Nope," said Lily.

**What? ---throws up hands in mock-surrender--- It's not like I'm going to tell her that I've all of a sudden developed an IMMENSE CRUSH on JA--- panese fireflies. **

At that exact second, a warm breath trickled into Lily's ear, as she smelled the divine scent of James' cologne.

A roguish voice filled her ear. "Keep it like that: I like your hair better this way," he said, referring to her still messy hair, and then passing her. Lily smiled at him, and he turned his head at her direction and returned the smile, and then continued walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. Lily stared after him.

"Ahem," said Hermione with her eyebrows raised and a knowing look in her eyes.

Lily blushed for what seemed the seventh time that day. "Right, well…err…ready to go then?"

**Just give it up Lily. She knows you like him. **

Hermione giggled softly. "Yeah…let's go Lily."

**Yup. Crap. She completely saw through that. And I thought was such a great actress too! Well that career field just went down the drain. Finito. Finished. My life aspirations have been crushed like a bird that lost his wings, like dear old Macbeth's loss to the victorious Macduff, like a poor, helpless platypus without water...hmm…now where _is_ my muffin?**

---

"Now class, can anyone tell me the name of this plant?" questioned Professor Sprout interrupting the class from further discussion.

Instantly, Neville raise his hand. Delighted, Professor Sprout kindly nodded her head to signal Neville to proceed.

"It's a _Loronopous clamper_" replied Neville, and then he continued with the description, earning Gryffindor twenty house-points.

"Pssss" Sirius said trying to get James' attention. When this didn't work, Sirius threw a piece of scrunched up parchment at James' head.

James reached for the parchement and opened it.

_DUDE! TELL ME HOW IT HAPPENED!_

James took the note and grinned.

_Mate, I swear sometime you act just like one of those boy-crazed, teenage girls. And I'll tell you later!_

(Sirius): _NO. I can't wait till later! _

_And P.S, I don't think that girls say the word 'dude' do you?_

_P.S #2: TELLL MEEE! _

(James): _Come on Padfoot! We seriously can't talk about this now. I'll tell you after class. _

_P.S some girls do say 'dude'_

(Sirius): _Just tell me if there was there any kissing involved? And if so, how was it?_

_P.S. name one girl who says 'dude'_

James gave a grin to Sirius at his mention of whether or not he kissed Lily.

(James)_: Ok, you're definitely acting like yourself now. And yeah—it was wicked. _

_P.S. Helga Fairfax _

(Sirius): _THAT'S MY BOY! So are you going to ask her to Hogsmead?_

_P.S. She doesn't count_

(James): _I think so…_

_P.S. She so does! The only real reason you say that is because you know she could totally beat you up._

(Sirius): _What do you mean you think so? Aren't you guys going out then?_

_P.S. So what? Don't tell me you're not scared of her either!_

(James): _Well…we're not exactly going out. Well not yet at least. I don't really know what we are...I just don't want to do any thing rash and mess everything up. _

_P.S. Yeah, ok I am…err…why are we having two conversations again?_

(Sirius): _Mate, sometimes I think you get overly influenced by Moony. Just ask her, she can't possibly say no. Well...actually there's a big chance she might say no...but your odds are better this time. _

_P.S. Because you called me a girl you dumbass. _

(James): _Thanks Padfoot._ But y_eah, I guess you're right. She wouldn't be that mad at me, I think…_

_P.S. hehehe oh yeah…_

(Sirius): _Of course I am. Arghhh only one more period and it's the weekend. One more period. One more period. One more period. _

(James): _Padfoot, shut up. _

(Sirius):_ One more period. One more period. One more period. _

_P.S. Make me. _

"...And how many times would that take?" asked Professor Sprout to the class.

James raised his hand. "Sirius knows." This put Sirius on the spotlight as the Professor turned to Sirius with expectant eyes.

"err...123?" said Sirius. The class erupted in laughter.

"It would take you 123 drops of dragon grease to grow _Loronopous Clamper_?" asked the Professor pointedly.

"Well it could be a really thirsty plant, Professor," stated Sirius all too sweetly.

"That may be true, but 123 drops may be a little too much. You don't want to drown your plant,"

"How do you know it's too much? Have you ever tried it?"

"Well..no..but it clearly states in the..."

"So I say we test out the amount of drops it takes and see at what amout the soil is completly saturated, Professor."

"Yeah," said some people in the class, dignitly.

"What a grand idea!" said the Professor, "well you can test it out for us, Mr. Black, and let us know your results."

Sirius nodded and got a piece of parchement, wrote on it, and threw it to James:

_Bastard._

James grinned, and replied: _I luv u too, sweetheart. _

---

"Freedom!" exclaimed Sirius as they left the greenhouse.

James rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys! Quidditch tryouts are in two days," said Harry catching up with James and Sirius in the hallway leading to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Really!" said James enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get back on that beautiful pitch," he added, reminicing.

"Yeah, I checked with Professor McGonogall to see if that was ok," said Harry.

"Cool, do you have a brooms we could borrow?" asked Sirius, very intrested.

"Yeah, or we could actually go down to Hogsmead and get you guys one," said Harry waving the Marauder's Map in their faces.

"WICKED! It survived that long?" said James taking the map.

"Dude, it hasn't been that long. We're not all that old in the future yet," said Sirius, before looking at Harry and in a bewildered and serious undertone, "we don't look that old in the future do we?"

Ron saved Harry the trouble of answering.

"We better go out to the field to practise now, Harry," said Ron appearing to his left, "It's about to rain."

" 'kay, see you blokes later," said Harry. Harry and Ron turned to walk the other direction, towards the exit to the castle.

"It's still hard to get over that they're here isn't it? In the future?" said Ron grinning.

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

---

_In the Gryfindor Common Room..._

"I'm borrrreddd," whined Sirius creasing a corner of a parchment with his finger backwards and forwards.

"Maybe you can think of something productive to do!" spoke Hermione airily and approaching them nearby and taking a seat at the couches, "take Ancient Runes for instance. We have an exam coming up."

"Are you _trying_ to be helpful?" questioned Sirius irritated. "Think of something at least remotely realistic."

Hermione shook her head in disdain and began reading a novel. At that exact moment, Lily came in.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing to do," moaned James lethargically with his head on the table.

"Why don't you study? There's an exam coming up on Tuesday you know…Ancient Runes and Potions…or do you not pay attention."

"OK. That was freaky," said Sirius

"Yeah. It's like you two shares the same personality or something," said James.

Lily shrugged and sat by Hermione and picked up a book and began reading as well. James and Sirius grimly got out their Advanced Potions book grimly.

"Soooo," said Sirius turning towards James, holding a quill up to his mouth, as if it was a microphone, "how does it feel to be Snvilly with a Potions book on a Friday afternoon?"

Lily scowled at them.

"It's hard really," mocked James, pretending to be Snape and reducing his voice to a blunt and bovine expression. "I mean I'm just such darn ladies man, even though they like to say I'm repulsive—I know they have a burning desire to go out with me. I know my cauldron stirring just turns them on."

"I see, I see," said Sirius stroking his imaginary goatee and very reflective, "so tell me, how long exactly have you been constipated?"

"Ahh well…about four years now, but it comes and goes. It all depends on my mood. Sometimes I feel happy, and then it's like "whoosh" no constipation, you know? But then I feel mad at some one, and am like "arhhhhhhh I'm so mad at you!" And then it's just miserable for days!"

Lily at this point was giggling at the show the boys were presenting out of their state of ennui.

"Yes, those are very valid symptoms. Now, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever been considered as a sadistic alpaca?

"Daily," replied James instantly, still impersonating Snape, "You know one day I actually married a llama once. Her name was Beth…"

"GUYS!" screeched Hermione, standing up.

"What?" questioned Sirius and James.

"We.Are.Trying.To.Read."

"Yes, we know!" replied Sirius, "and We.Are.Bored."

"Well go do something else then," said Hermione haughtily.

"Fine," said Sirius getting up with James, and walking out of the common room. "You know, it's times like these I wish Remus and Peter were here," mentioned James solemnly, for the first time, as they walked down the hallway on the cobblestone floor.

"Yeah…me too," said Sirius running a hand through his hair. But then, a familiar and mischievous look appearied on his handsome features as he looked out the window and saw that it was raining. James looked out as well, and grinned. James turned to Sirius, "memories never die do they?"

Sirius smirked. "You know what Prongs? I think I feel like singing."

"You don't say?"

_oOoOoOo_

Lily and Hermione joined Ginny in the Girls Dormitories and Lily began reading serenely on her bed. It was currently raining, and she could hear the soothing pit-pat sounds against her windowsill. Every now and then, she sighed, paused her reading, and looking at the droplets running down the window.

Then, she suddenly heard voices from outside her window.

"WE'RE SIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGING IN THE RAINNNN!

JUST SINGGGGGGGGGGING IN THE RAIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

WHAT A GLORIOUS FEEEEEEEEEELING

WE'RE HAPPY AGAIN…"

**What the….**

Lily looked out the window, "its James and Sirius…and Harry and Ron I think, too."

"Can some one throw a bludger at their heads right now?" remarked Hermione as she peered out the window.

5 minutes later.

"WE'RE SIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGING IN THE RAINNNNNN!

JUST SIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGING IN THE RAINN,

WHAT A GLOR—

"I swear! If somebody doesn't go outside and shut them up right now, I'm going to personally kill them!" declared Ginny angrily.

When Lily saw that no one was getting up or making an effort to leave the dormitories, she got up and stomped down the stairs. She made her way down the changing staircases and on to the first floor. She then heard James and Sirius' voices progressively getting louder and louder.

"I'M SIIIIINGING IN THE RAIN, WHAT A GLORIOUS FEELING!" sang James. Lily had held a very angry demeanor up till this point. However, it some what softened into a smilewhen she saw Sirius and James with interlocked arms and going around in a circle, while Ron and Harry were hovering over the ground on their brooms.

Lily drew in a large breath and sang out loudly, over James and Sirius' singing, in the same tune.

"YOU'RE Da-RRRIVING ME INSANEEE!

YOU'RE D-RRIVING ME INSANNEEE!" sang Lily. James and Sirius turned to Lily, soaking wet with rain and James grinned at her.

"LILLLLLLLLLIAN!" said James running up to her, leaving Sirius to roll around in the mud, still singing: "I'M SINGIIIIIIIIING IN THE RAIN; I'M SINGGGGING IN THE RAIN" **Boys are so immature. **

Lily was standing at the doorway, where there was a protection from the rain, and saw a dripping wet-James standing before her. His shirt was clinging on to his finely-sculpted abdomen **(From Quidditch no doubt)**, and Lily merely gazed at him. He looked out at the rain pouring down from above them and then turned his gaze at Lily. A sudden smirk appeared on his features as he gained a mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes.

Lily, instantly recognizing his change of demeanor, became rigid.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," threatened Lily with a Head Girlish tone and fiery, green eyes.

"Hmm...I'd guess that you're probably not, Evans," said James casually and leaning attractively on the wall.

"Why is that?" questioned Lily with a curious brow.

"'Cause then you would have slapped me about two-milli-seconds ago," said James grabbing her hand.

Then, as Lily furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating what James could have meant, he took advantage at her oblivious state, and pulled her into the rain with him.

"ARHHH POTTER HOW COCKY CAN YOU---NOO...WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" squealed Lily and flailing her arms, as she realized what was going on. She was now standing in the middle of the grass, in the pouring rain, with James in front of her, and just knew that Sirius, Harry, and Ron were there somewhere in the distance, looking extremely amused.

**I hate delayed reactions. FOR THE LOVE OF COCONUTS! WHY LILY WHY?**

He watched as her face became increasingly red with anger and she stood before him, drenched with rain. She was fuming, and James knew it.

"Mate, I'd run if I where you," yelled Ron from afar.

James didn't hesitate, he took off running. Lily screamed in rage and took off running behind him.

James ran for his life over the large hill, getting farther and farther away from everyone else, and began to descend the hill. Lily was closer and closer at his heels. Suddenly, he felt Lily's hand grab his shirt and tackle him to the ground.

They rolled down the hill until they reached the shade of a tree.

"Ouch," groaned James as a result to landing on a root of a tree. "Stupid tree." Lily had managed to stop before the grass ended.

She laughed at James, anda second later, got up, and walked towards James, who was still lying flat on his back and completely defenseless. She got on her knees next to him. He looked at her slightly fearful, thinkingthat she'd hex him or levitate him into the nearby lake. But instead, she scruffled his hair affectionately, giving him a noogie, and he clenched his eyes shutwhilegrinning.

She put her face very near his, and James, for a moment's thrilling happiness, thought she was going to kiss him. But then she put her mouth to his ear.

"I like your hair better that way," she teased, laughing. Then, she lifted herself up and began running up the hill. He smiled lopsidedly and merely gazed at the figure that was escaping before his eyes. She paused running, seeing that he wasn't running after her and turned to look at him questioningly. She then saw him suddenly get up and begin to run to her.

She shrieked and began running again towards the castle, laughing all the way. He caught up with her easily and grabbed her by the waist to only heave her over his right shoulder and firmly held her.

"AHHH Potter! Let me go right now," screamed Lily with struggling against James' muscular arms.

James merely chuckled with evident mischief and focused determination in his stunning, hazel eyes. "I'll never let you go."

-----

James, still holding a kicking and screaming Lily over his shoulder,strided down the corridors with an equally wet Sirius Black.

"Potter! If you don't let me go this instant, I swear I'll make your…" began Lily, but to get surprise, she was gently put to her feet by James immediately.

**That was easy.**

Lily saw Professor McGonagall standing before them with an intent and shocked stare.

**Crapppp…ok, how to get out of this...how.. to.. get.. out.. of.. this?**

But before Lily opened her mouth to speak in her defense, McGonagall spoke.

"There is someone waiting for you in Professor Dumbledore's office, whom wishes to see you."

James, Sirius, and Lily looked at each other hesitantly.

"All of us?" spoke James.

"Yes," replied McGonagall astutely, "all of you."

Then, a strange thing happened. A mysterious, uncharacteristically eerie smirk came over the headmistress' face. "Now if you will please come along, he has been waiting for you for quite some time."

"Did she just… _smirk_ at us?" questioned a surprised Sirius, seeming to state exactly what Lily and James were pondering.

James followed behind the Professor with Sirius and Lily on both sides of him.

"Minnie just let us slide without getting a detention, and she smirked at us. This can not be in the least, remotely good…"

---

**Author's Notes:** Can anyone guess who the mystery person is? A few of you have all ready mentioned/requested him—(and now you know the person is a male). And now I think I've pretty much given it away…at least I think it's really obvious. Hoped you liked the chapter! And the alpaca thing was just a spur of the moment thing—I was really hyper!

Any who, who wants to review? I know you do. I can see the look in your eyes. The desire bursting in your palpitating heart. The temptation mounting like the amount of tests teachers like to cram in the week before end of term exams. Just do it. MUhAhAhA.

Um..totally kidding by the way…but do please review. : )

Until next time (which by the way will be sooner than last time),

MissMarauder5


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Meeting with an Old Mate

--

_15 September 1995 _

"Right this way now," said Professor McGonagall, ushering the three students in front of a statue.

"Pudding pops," said the professor to the statue.

**Merlin! A _winding_ staircase? I wonder why Potter and Black don't look surprised…never mind. I think I know exactly why they're not surprised. Idiotic, good-looking, troublem---**

"Miss. Evans!" demanded McGonagall.

Lily immediately drew her attention to the head mistress.

"This is not the time to daydream," scolded the Professor, "Now come on." McGonagall nudged her forward onto the step along with Sirius and James, who by the way, were grinning at Lily way too much for Lily's taste.

"Been thinking about me?" asked James smirking while the staircase winded them upwards.

"Shut it, Potter," snapped Lily crossing her arms, focusing on the stair's movement upwards, and not in the least in the mood to hear him trying to be smart with her.

They arrived at a big oak door and Professor McGonagall knocked on it.

"Albus, they're here."

"Come in, Minerva," echoed Dumbledore's voice through the door.

McGonagall hastily opened the door and let James, Sirius, and Lily into Dumbledore's office.

In the room, Lily saw Dumbledore sitting calmly in his desk and a man no more than thirty-five sitting on a seat beside it. The bewildered man immediately stood up at their entrance.

**He looks strangely familiar…… hmmm could that be...**

"Are-are- you…" began James shocked. Dumbledore has a soft smile on his worn features.

"MOONY!" cried Sirius and James dashing madly and hugging the man, letting ago any pretense of "coolness". After letting go, an imperceptible waft of air seemed to have breathed into the man's eyes, as he felt his eyes burning with the prospect of tears. He wiped them away instantly and smiled.

"Mate! How cool is this?" said Sirius happily, "you so have to tell us everything!" Then, on a side note, Sirius added softly, "Nobody will straight up answer our bloody questions around here!"

"Are you married?" asked James. "Do you have kids?" interrupted Sirius.

"Cool beard, which one of us was the first to shave?" asked Sirius, "me right?"

"Is Wormtail here?" asked James.

"No I'm not married, and no kids, thanks and Sirius started shaving first, and no he's not here," said Remus, impressing everyone but James and Sirius with his memory. **Wow…that's confusing. Must they do this _every_ time we find out something from the past/future? Idiots. Remus must be used to having to keep up with their questions, poor bloke. **

"I believe it is now the time for me and Professor McGonagall to leave you all to converse in private," stated Dumbledore smiling as he began opening the door. The two Professors left the room, and Lily was oddly standing next to the recently shut door. Lily now became apparent to the man.

"Hi Lily," said Remus with a softened and caring look in his eyes.

"Hey Remus," said Lily awkwardly. She didn't really know him all that well—well besides prefect duties. And she did talk to him in the library sometimes, but still, she wasn't his best friend like Sirius and James. But the way he looked at her now though, she could have thought they'd been best friends for the longest time. **I guess times change a lot in the future**.

"For the sake of me not telling you something too crucial, can you tell me when it was you guys left from the past?" asked Remus.

Sirius and James grinned to each other secretly. "Erm…we left at the graduation ceremony of Hogwarts," said Sirius slyly.

"End of seventh year," added James, with what Lily thought, superb lying skills. He was indeed a fabulous actor.

"And we had just gotten our pictures taken," finished Sirius.

"Yeah _right_," said Remus sarcastically and smirking, "and Snape just became the new minister of magic two years ago before threatening to drown the world with his greasy hair."

"…which covers his entire body because he's a sadistic alpaca," stated James smiling fondly.

"…and in desperate need of constipation medication regularly," agreed Remus with glistening eyes.

**This must be some sort of inside joke…I think…**

"…and feels the sudden urge to wear pink lipstick because he feels it brings out the feminine side of him…" pointed out Sirius. "Or was it red liptstick?" The three guys laughed and looked at each other in earnest friendship. **They definitely have an unfailing and… strange humored bond… **

"You know you could never lie to me, Padfoot, no matter how good you can to others," said Remus.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I guess not."

"We left on the train in Hogwarts in the beginning of our seventh year," stated Lily honestly, speaking up, and still a little shy.

"Ahh..well that explains it then," said Remus smiling warmly to Lily.

"Explains what?" questioned Lily curiously.

"Well, let me ask a little about yourselves first," began Remus, "how is your relationship with James currently?"

Lily flushed. **I'm really curious to how red my face is right now.** **Potter is giving me a gigantic smirk. Darn it. **

"So we're at that stage then," said Remus softly so no one could hear him. His wolfish eyes twinkled mischievously.

"He's still a show-offy wanker," muttered Lily.

Remus laughed.

"Hey! That's not true," countered James. "I just have…err…pride in some stuff I can do…and...yeah! I can't help it if I'm particularly blessed in..err… several departments."

"COUGH not-helpingyourself cough cough," said Sirius next to him.

"It tones down a little," said Remus grinning.

Lily nodded, still looking away slightly. Remus noticed her uneasiness and saved her by directing his attention at someone else.

"Now what about you, James, have you started having any of those dreams yet?" questioned Remus knowingly, crossing his arms, and looking highly amused.

**What does he mean by.. dreams? **

James looked at him in red in the face and anxiously, "mate!" he said taking a quick glance at Lily, and in an undertone, "Not now, all right!"

Sirius grinned and nudged James, "any dirty dreams with your green-eyed damsel, Prongsie-poo?" questioned Sirius, without any discreetness towards Lily.

James gave him one hard nudge in the stomach, causing Sirius to hunch over and bring a sharp intake of air into Sirius' lungs, and then in a very strained-non angry face, James replied through clenched teeth, "maybe-a-few."

Lily raised her eyebrows at James and crossed her arms.

Seeing the threatening and disapproving stare from Lily, he hastened to add a little lie and scruffing his hair: "just kidding, I've just only had one" he looked away, turning quite red.

**That's right you're better only be kidding…wait…**

**Oh well… I'll get over it. **

"Ok, now Sirius," interrupted Remus, "have you developed any feelings for one of Lily's friends from back at the old Hogwarts?"

"Moony! I swear, when I get back in the past, I'm totally killing you!" said Sirius crossing his arms with embarrassment.

Remus chuckled, "now that I've enjoyed myself sufficiently, do you guys want to ask me anything?"

"Yeah! Ok, so does Lily live with me right after Hogwarts?" asked James eagerly.

Lily scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you've found out that…" said Remus

"They marry? Yeah," said Sirius, before adding and elbowing Remus, "you should have seen the look on Lily's face. It was sa-weeeeet."

Lily scowled at Sirius.

Remus looked at Lily, "Yeah, I can imagine,"

He then turned to James. "No, you share flat with me and Padfoot at first," said Remus to James.

James was slightly put down by this, but still happy that he got to live with his best mates.

"But you do see each other an awful lot," said Remus, instantly foreseeing James' slight disappointment, " you guys see each other practically every minute you're not doing something for Dumbledore (a.k.a. the order of the phoenix),or the Auror training, or sleeping."

"Sick," said Sirius shaking his head disapprovingly, "What happened to our bachelor code, eh Prongs? You promised!"

"Cool," said James wickedly smiling and glancing at Lily suggestively, as if to say _"Pshh, you not liking me? Yeah right_. Lily rolled her eyes, but was grinning all the same.

"You've all met Harry then…I suppose…" said Remus, not wanting to add anything out of caution.

"Yeah! He's totally awesome," said Sirius.

"I couldn't believe it, when I saw him," said James

"He's just like you, James," added Remus smiling. "Besides the fact he looks just like you, he acts like you too sometimes without meaning to. He reminds me so much of you."

"Like when?" asked James intrigued.

"Well, he's likes to play pranks and gets into quite a bit of trouble," explained Remus, quickly earning the approval of James and Sirius.

"Yeah," laughed Sirius, "he told us about some of that."

"I think he may have may have produced some grey hairs on Snape's head," James' smile widened and took a look at Sirius with a smug expression. _beat that. _"But he's also very mature and responsible…he deals with a lot…I guess," covered Remus, now earning Lily's satisfaction.

Lily, who had been quiet for a lot of the time, finally spoke up.

"Remus, I was wondering if you could tell me what happens to Voldemort in the future, and what he does to Harry. Harry mentioned it before, but he didn't really elaborate."

Sirius and James' smiles now disappeared and they became serious, looking at Remus expectantly. The room suddenly seemed colder as the nearby fire was steadily decreasing. Remus brown eyes seemed to moisten as he looked at Lily, James, and Sirius, and his features became slightly tense.

"I don't know how much I can tell you about that, Lily, but what I think _is_ safe to say, is that you two, and your son, have done great things against Voldemort...things that have won you fame and respect from the entire wizarding community."

**Cool. HA! Take that, Black. And you were said that no one would remember my name. **

"So there was nothing we could've done, to protect Harry from getting that scar?"

"That scar is the reason why he's famous," said Remus ambiguously, "it's one of the reasons why you're famous. And no, you did as much as you could to prevent that. More than anyone would do to prevent that."

"What did I do?" asked Lily now very serious.

"You fought against him and…"

"Wait, she _fought_ against Voldemort too?" cut in James bewildered.

"Yeah, you did too," said Remus without thinking. James, Sirius, and Lily gaped. _"So much for not saying too much they're supposed to hear."_

"Then what happened?" asked Lily, with a pleading look in her scintillating green-almond-shaped eyes.

"I'm sorry," began Remus. It was on the tip of his tongue. "_They're going to have to find out eventually! I mean, how long Dumbledore expects to keep this from them. Or even more importantly, how have they NOT found out? It's bound to come in random conversations. _

Remus drew out a sigh of stress.

" That…that I can't tell you." He saw the crestfallen look in Lily's eyes that he never could have stood. "Look, just be comforted in knowing that those particular characteristics in you," he began carefully, "the ones that James has told me endlessly about,"

Lily looked at James, but he had his full and complete attention paid to Remus. Lily looked back at Remus, allowing him to continue.

"…your noble, courageous, and ("_selfless" thought Remus_,) …and loving part of you, leads you to act in a way that only you in that situation would act. And that Lily…is something you can be very proud of."

Lily nodded. "Thanks," she replied. Though, she had no idea what she could have done to have merited such a statement of gratitude.

"Erm…I have a question that I've been meaning to ask," said Remus suddenly on a lighter note, "why are you all wet?"

"Err…singing," replied James smiling coyly, as if that explained everything.

Lily looked at Remus, who grinned and nodded in complete understanding. "In the rain?"

Judging from their facial expressions, Lily could tell that they understood a lot more about each other than they usually let on. Even though this was evident to Lily by means of superfluous inside jokes and bizarre, limited speech almost too ridiculous compensate, the bond was apparent. The fact that they knew each other so well that they were able to understand a complete situation from the context of one word showed at the least, a sort of twisted bond of friendship.

They had all taken on Dumbledore's magical fluffy couches he had put in prior to their arrival and commenced in continuing to talk about events that happened "awhile ago" for Remus but only a short time ago for the rest of them. Lily sparked interest in their conversation when Remus mentioned how he remembered Lily's exulting happiness after finding out that she had "achieved all outstandings" in the exams. They **(the boys now)** _did_ go off on tangents on Quidditch though.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw Puddlemore United won over the Chudley Canons!" exclaimed Sirius.

**Good God. Not Quidditch _again_! This has got to be the 80th time they're talking about it.**

Lily lifted the Witch Weekly magazine from the nearby table, while subtly finding amusement in the idea of Dumbledore owning a magazine with titles such as: "hot blokes for you" and "what lipsticks look best with what hair".

"So you looked at the records?" asked Remus grinning, knowingly.

Sirius smiled nonchalantly, "naturally."

"Yeah, I remember James practically skipping out of the stadium humming the British anthem…you were a bit cross though, you wouldn't even look at a sodding newspaper for two weeks, in the case that there was something mentioned Chudley's tremendous loss."

"I wouldn't be _skipping_," said James emphatically, "I never _skip_."

"How do you know? You haven't done it yet. And besides, just ask Lily. Or rather, ask Lily within the next two weeks…after certain events occur. Then you'll be skipping…"

Lily looked up at the sound of her name, blushed, and hid behind her magazine once more.

"You know, I don't think I like this Remus anymore," said James to Sirius, excluding Remus and feigning seriousness.

"Yeah," he began in indignation, "you've..you've changed!" said Sirius pointing in mock-agony.

"Just don't speak to us anymore," said Jameslooking away while holding the bridge of his nose.

" Ok then, I guess you'll have to find out the long and non-abnormal way, how we managed to hex the Slytherins to sing the Hogwarts school song while wearing ninja-turtle outfits," said Remus.

"You guys did WHAT?" asked Lily throwing her magazine of the coffee table in shock. That was definitely the Head Girl in her.

"What are ninnn-gjha-turtles?" asked Sirius.

"I take it back! Tell us!" exclaimed James.

"Nah…maybe some other time, I think it's time for me to go anyway," said Remus grinning and looking at the grandfather's clock near the cabinets of weird, glass objects.

"NOOOOO, that's not cool!" said Sirius. "I think time has brought you to a _dark _and _ugly_ place, mate."

"I wouldn't want to jip James out of his genius creations," said Remus smiling and walking towards the door and opening it for them to leave.

"You won't have to if I catch you guys first," remarked Lily pointedly, taking liberty to point at his fault in telling her. They all stepped out and got onto the winding staircase.

"_You_ won't," said Remus smiling mischievously… almost as well as James and Sirius.

"Old softy," said James as he passed Remus in the halted staircase, and taking a few step at the direction of the common room.

"Oh, and will you come see our Quidditch auditions?" continued James.

"We'll see," said Remus smiling.

"See you later Remus," said Lily smiling.

"Bye Moony," said Sirius and James waving and joining Lily down the halls.

"Bye guys," heaved Remus softly while watching them steadily disappear in the dimly lit hallway. "It was good seeing you," he mumbled to the empty hallway.

"Really good."

---

_**17 September 1995**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Hogsmeade is in two days. **_

_**I turn seventeen in three weeks. **_

_**O.W.L.S are in several months. **_

_**Not that I'm worried about exams or anything, I'm just making sure to study a bit in advance…..**_

_**Anyways, I think Ron is going to ask Hermione to Hogsmead! It's actually really sweet. They make a good pair. I can tell he's really nervous around her-- ever since the notice came up of the outing he's been avoiding us. **_

_**I'm not really sure who to go with…I mean, I really thought James might ask me, but he hasn't really said anything yet. I think I might not go, I have a lot of homework and stuff… which is ok I guess. **_

**_Oh by the way, a few days ago we met (present day) Remus Lupin! It was so cool…yet kinda weird. I mean, he's all grown up and still quiet and stuff, but kind of more sad than I remembered him. He started saying how I did something really important that protected Harry…like fighting Voldemort maybe?_**

_**Maybe James and I killed off Voldemort together. But didn't Harry or Remus say he was still alive? I don't remember. But the way Remus spoke, it was as if I did something really heroic like extravagantly sacrificing myself or getting hurt or something. **_

_**Maybe I'm just over-analyzing, like always. **_

**_He could have just been trying to assure me that there was nothing I could have done to stop Harry from getting hurt._**

_**And as much as I like it here, I really do miss Kristina and Frank…I wonder that when we go back…--(which I'm at this point pretty sure we will, considering Remus said we did and seemed to know things that happened while we were in the future)--..if they'll realize our absence, or if time would have momentarily frozen? Probably the former. Well, I better get to sleep now; have to wake up early tomorrow. **_

_**Night, **_

_**Lily Anne Evans. **_

---

**a/n:** sooooooooooo I totally keep making chapters too long, so I made this chapter, ended up being more than 10 pages, divided it into two chapters, added a little more to this one, and here ya go! I have the next two chapters ready to submit, but I want get some reviews for this chapter first. If I get to 400 reviews, I'll post the next one pronto! Promise! I might even post the next one today!

**Next chapter entitled: **Chapter 12: Eye Thingies and He may be touched in the head…a little

Involves: talks of Hogsmeade, pretty pretty princess (don't ask—you'll find out why), and all that good stuff.

**Cheers for reviewing/reading! **

**-MissMarauder5 **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Everyone on this planet knows that J.K Rowling created Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Eye Thingies and 'He may be touched in the head…a little'

**a/n: What can I say? I like to update. And I haven't written in James' POV much in this story, so I thought now was a good time.**

---

...JAMES POV (point of view)...

Look at her. I love her eyes.

They're like green and sparkly at the same time.

Wow James. You've lost it.

That just sounded really really stupid. Just _be_ _cool_, James. You can do it. It's not that hard. Just tap her on the shoulder and be like 'hey remember me? I was wondering if you want to go with me to Hogsmeade. It's coming up, did-ya know?'. No that won't work. Of course she knows it's me. And of course she knows it's coming up.

Ok, plan B…or actually plan A, considering the other one wasn't really a plan.

Ok, so plan A: walk up to her and dashingly run your hands through your hair (because she secretly _does_ like it and desperately feels the need to restrain herself from keeping off me when I do it. Even though she says it drives her crazy. I mean come on. This is my hair we're talking about. It's damn sexy, and she knows it.) Ok, so after that, I help her pick up her books because she just dropped them and look her straight in the eyes and say ---cue in deep and sexy voice----'I couldn't help noticing there's Hogsmeade soon, wanna go?'"

Yeah. And make sure you look straight into her eyes. That completely "captivating" and "charming" thingy I have with my "gorgeous eyes" that I'm said to possess, melts every girl's heart.… or so I'm told by the female population at Hogwarts. (And yes, they said this to my face. creepy. I know.) According to the records, it works every time…well besides with Lily up till this point. But who's to say it won't work now?

Hehehehe.

Genius.

She won't be able to keep her hott self away from my hott self. See, that's why we're so good together. We're so bloody connected in all our hottness. That's right. I am comparing Lily and myself to one big fire. That can't be seperated. Hehehehe. Dirty thoughts.

Anyway, back to the plan.

Not too shabby my fuzzy subconscious-self.

Wait.

What if she doesn't drop her book? What do I do? -----starting to hyperventilate-----

I could bump her hand down. But that would look sooo stupid to knock her books out of her hand and then pick them up. She'd probably think I was mental.

Or…it could be arranged. Sirius could run past her and _make_ her drop them…

"Is someone gonna get casket or should I?" said Ron getting up from the bench in the Great Hall while Sirius and Harry got up as well.

"Err…what?" said James finally releasing himself from his inner thoughts and getting up as well.

"I'll get the casket, you get the mourning flowers," said Sirius. "oOoOo and can we get mourning necklaces with J.P engraved in them? I really want to get one! Ya'know it makes you look like you're brooding and stuff. And when people ask you about it, you can be like 'yeah, my friend just died.' A sweet and ensured 'sympathetic hot girl' moment."

"What are you talking about?" snapped James.

"Mate, you've just been blankly looking at Evans for the last three and a quarter minutes," said Sirius raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," said James flushing.

"Why don't you just ask her?" asked Ron turning the corner and entering the hallway.

"I will, I'm just not sure that she and Hogsmeade and me and…" trailed James scratching the back of his head.

"My God!" said Sirius, just realizing something ground-breaking. "_You _(Sirius pointed his finger at James hysterically), _James Potter_, best known as the second-in-command-_ladies-man_ --are nervous aren't you?" beamed Sirius, very amused. "Wow."

"I'm not nervous!" said James indignantly and offhandedly. "And what you mean _second_?"

"Sure you're not," said Harry grinning as he, Ron, and Sirius kept walking ahead of him, leaving James rooted to the ground.

"I'm not!" yelled James. Sirius just waved him off. "I'M NOT!" called James from a distance.

--

"...and I think that was the one of the best classes we've had in DADA ever," said Hermione reminincing happily, walking alongside with Lily outside the Library

"It was. I just hope we start dueling again soon," said Lily, her eyes radiating with intrest as she carried a book in her arms, "it's so much more fun."

"Yeah, I'd like to be able to hex Pansy with an excuse," agreed Hermione with determination set in her eyes.

"It really was un-called for... she 'accidentally' spilling your ink in your Potions textbook," cried Lily, "You really should have said something."

"Yeah, I know…I guess you could just say I'm used to it by…"

Just then, Lily saw James running up towards her. He stopped in front them, out of breath.

"Hey…Lily…can we talk…alone..." said James in between breaths.

"Yeah," said Lily.

Hermione smiled knowingly, "I'll go. I better get to work on Bewick's essay now anyway. Bye James." Hermione left James and Lily alone.

"So what's up?"

"Umm…," began James losing his thoughts looking into Lily's captivating, green eyes. "_What an ice-breaker, James, 'um'--sheer brilliance... And isn't the "eye thingy" supposed to work the other way around?"_

"Yes," said Lily expectantly.

"_Damn, the eye thingy is still the other way around! You have asked her a million times before, why is it so hard now? Maybe it's because this time there's a good chance she might say yes…"_

"Do you think that maybe…" began James. _"Good! You're actually forming sentences now! Now come on!"_

"Do I think that maybe…" said Lily.

"Maybe correct my charms essay, I'm not really sure if I'm right about that whole _Corpous momentus_ thing," said James rushed.

"Oh," said Lily, hiding her disappointment and putting on a false smile. "Yeah sure, just let me have a look at it later after. I don't really have time now."

_Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant James. Your one shot and you blew it. Moron._

_I really have to stop insulting myself. _

_James' conscience A: I'm sorry for insulting you. _

_James' conscience B: It's ok, I know you're in a tuff situation. _

_James' conscience A: No really, I should have been able to handle it without using profanity as an outlet. _

_James' conscience B: Yeah you're right. That was really stupid of you. Idiot. _

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

_END THE MADDNESS_

_Ok, it's official. I'm as mad as Sirius' mum. Ok, got to get back on track… _

"Right. Ok, sure thing! I'll let you have a look at it and stuff at the common rooms," said James, clutching his rucksack's strap that went across his chest, as he brushed passed her. He ruffled his jet-black hair with his other hand in frustration. Lily continued walking in the opposite direction towards the Great Hall.

**That was weird.**

All was quiet besides the sounds of her shoes pit-patting on the old, dusty floors. Then she stopped abruptly, hearing someone call to her, and she smiled.

The voice got louder.

"WAIT, Lily," said a male voice behind her.

"Yeah!" said Lily smiling inwardly, thinking it was James. She turned around and saw a guy from her Transfiguration class standing in the spot James had just left.

"Oh, sorry…umm…..

"Justin Lewitt," said the fairly good-looking boy.

"Justin," repeated Lily.

"I know you don't really know me or anything," began the guy before her.

"You're in my Transfiguration class, right?" said Lily kindly.

Justin gave a bright grin. "Yeah, and er...I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

**OoOoOkAy….Definitely wasn't expecting _that_. **

**Should I say yes? James hasn't asked me. Or even said anything about it, actually. What if he isn't planning on asking me? Then I'll have no one to go with. Besides, you don't even know if he's planning on bringing a date. But still….**

Lily looked into the boy's expecting eyes and made her decision.

---

Sirius spun the arrow, "YES! THREE! I get the earring! Beat that bitches," declared Sirius as he moved his pawn three spaces and got an earring, and handed the spinner to James.

"Only one more earring and the crown and I'm the pretty pretty princess!" he squealed.

James looked at Ron in authentic concern, "he's ok in the head, in the future, right?"

Ron looked equally alarmed at Sirius, "I'm pretty sure." Ron thought hard for a moment. "Or wait…"

Ginny and Lily walked in the room, finding four young men playing what appeared to be the same game they played when they were six.

"You guys do know that this is a girl's game right?" asked Lily smirking.

"Yeah, but Sirius had found a couple of First Years playing it this morning, asked to borrow it, and made us play with him now," replied James grabbing the turner. He flicked the spinner and moved the pawn two spaces.

"Damn, black ring," said James, while throwing the spinner to Harry.

"Well, have fun," said Lily smirking, and grabbing Ginny by the hand.

"Three," said Harry, before moving his pawn three spaces and picking up a bracelet.

--

"What?" asked Ginny grinning, while they went into the Girl's Dormitories. Lily was rummaging through her trunk, looking ---uncharacteristically---very mischievous.

"What do you say do the boys a favour, and make sure that their memory of playing Pretty Pretty Princess, is never forgotten?" she said holding up two cameras.

Ginny squealed delightedly. "Have I ever said I worship you?"

"I know, I know," said Lily smirking, "now, let's get to it…."

---

"Give the tiara, bitch," said Sirius, trying to yank it out of Ron's hair and putting it on his own head.

"It's a crown, mate," cringed Ron while rubbing his head that was now tender from several strands being yanked at.

"And you can stop calling us 'bitch', Padfoot. My manhood is already being threatened playing this game as it is," said James now finally dressed in his night time clothes, and joining the rest, who incidentially, had changed previously to James. James began reaching up to ruffle his hair out of habit.

Sirius merely shrugged and was now looking at hissparkling jewelry with contentment and satisfaction.

"OH bOySSSS" said Lily and Ginny at the exact same time at the boys' doorway. The boys turned around and were instantly blinded as they heard clicks of camera go off.

Lily and Ginny busted out of the room and ran towards the Girl's Dormitories giggling.

The boys looked at each other in a moments fear, in complete, unexpected shock.

Silence.

"We have to get that camera," said Harry. And not a second later, all the boys leapt up and dashed out of the room and followed the girls.

"Bullocks!" said Ron pounding on the Girls' Dormitory door.

"Well, we're screwed," said Harry. They heard the girls cackling inside.

"Yup," said James.

More cackling.

"They sound _really_ evil in there," said Ron, slightly disturbed.

"Yup," said James.

The boys waited for a moment, all staring in defeat at the closed door, as if it would open at any moment.

"Soooooooo…" began Sirius, "up for one more round?"

"Yup,"said James.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

--

"My life is complete," said Lily gleefully, and carefully handling the camera.

"It's such a good feeling--fufillment, isn't it? Like we've done something meaningful," said Ginny grinning.

Lily sighed exaggeratedly, " And the best part is...they're not wearing any shirts."

"What!" said Ginny, flabbergasted that she could have missed such an obvious and important feature.

Lily held her wand to the magical camera, and the roll instantly became pictures.

There was the evidence. Lily was right.

Lily smiled as she gazed briefly at the picture. Ginny carefully noticed Lily's fond smile.

"So who are _you _particularly pleased to see?" asked Ginny smirking. "Could it perhaps be a built Quidditch player in blue?"

"Oh hush," said Lily, playfully shoving Ginny. But Lily had indeed not missed the fact that James Potter was there in all his glory, wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers.

After a few moments of meticulously analyzing the four boys in the photographs layed out on Lily's bed, they grinned.

It was all there.

James with his eyes shut and tilting his head slightly back as he ran a hand through his hair, revealing one purple earring, a necklace, and a black ring.

Ron with his mouth hanging open, pointing at the camera with a blue ring and a blue bracelet.

Harry wearing pink earrings and a bracelet, with a confused expression—both eyebrows furrowed almost identically to what his father's would have looked like, and scruffling his hair.

And finally Sirius.

Oh Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius

The regal and majestic Sirius Black with a moronic grin on his face, almost striking a pose with his crown, a green earring, a green bracelet, and a green necklace... that needless to say, matched his features superbly.

And they were all shirtless.

"The most perfect black mail ever?" asked Ginny smirking and looking up at Lily from the photo.

"Most definitely," assented Lily smiling.

**Life is good**

---

**Author's note: **EEEEEEEKKKKK done with this chappie! Like it? Hmmm…I know I keep leaving cliffies but isn't the next chapter so much more anticipating, wondering if Lily said yes or no to Justin? Keep in mind that how many reviews I get will determine how quickly I post the next chapter! And I _really_ think that you'll like the next chapter.

Yours truly,

MissMarauder5

p.s. Yeah so….my friends and I totally played Pretty Pretty Princess a few weeks ago (inspiration for that scene)…and I see the look your giving me…well in context—that would be sort of creepy if I could ACTUALLY see you through a computer screen. Anyway, don't judge me on my childish pursuits! I can be three again…sometimes...if I want to...cough cough... (oh, and I sooooo won two out of three games, cuz I know you care)—(I was pink—which is the coolest colour by the way).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kissing Endeavors and Hogsmeade

**a/n: the title itself should be a hint in itself, eh? **

**And before I forget---I couldn't believe that a lot of people hadn't actually played Pretty Pretty Princess—ah well…but I'll explain it briefly for those that don't know. There are four different coloured pawns. There are also a bracelet, a necklace, and ring for each of those colours. The objective is to retrieve each jewellery piece of your colour by landing on the respective space on the game board by spinning a number. To win, you need all the jewellery pieces of your colour (and you put them on yourself as you go along) and to also get the crown (which there is only one of). There is also one black ring—that is bad to get and will inhibit you from winning if get it—so you try to get rid of it.**

---

Sirius cleared his throat. "Er…has Prongs found out that…you know?"

Harry was busy talking to Ginny. Ron's mouth was full of bacon, and couldn't answer appropriately. Hermione spoke for him.

"Found out what?"

"Well, there's been a rumour going around in the boy's dormitories that that Justin bloke asked out Evans," said Sirius before taking a bite of his toast and sipping on some orange juice.

"And did she say yes?" asked Hermione incredulously.

At that exact moment, Justin walked in with a his mates and a group of girls fluttering about him. He was very handsome—not as handsome as Sirius and James—mind you, but handsome enough. And he _did_ seem very nice and outgoing.

Hermione frowned. "Oh."

"Exactly," said Sirius giving a scathing look at Justin's direction.

"Hey mates," said James happily and seating himself on the bench next to Ron. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing. Err…Prongs…have you heard about…well the current situation with Evans?"

James gave him a weird look.

"_Okay_, obviously _not_. Look mate, promise not to get all titchy, but….

Sirius hastened to tell James the possibility of Lily going out with Justin, and when he did, James had a determined tranquility in his perfect features.

"Right," said James with clenched fist and getting up, and not at all having touched his food. "I have to go."

Sirius did not like where this was going. "Prongs," he warned, "don't do anything _stupid_."

" 'fraid that's near impossible, mate," said James ruffling his hair and beginning to leave.

Sirius thought pensively for a moment and smiled. "Yep, he's right. He's a gonner."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"OY, and don't forget to meet Harry, Ginny, and us at the Three Broomsticks later today for lunch!" yelled Sirius as an after thought.

James spun around and saluted Sirius handsomely and continued walking out the Great Hall in an air of coolness that attracted almost every girl's attention in the vicinity.

---

James caught sight of Lily walking in his direction in the empty hallway just outside the DADA classroom. He picked up his pace to meet her, and when he was just a foot away from her, he purposely blocked her. Lily pushed passed James aggressively, but James grabbed her wrist and spun her within breathing distance of him.

"Let me go, James," said Lily tonelessly and unaffected by his close proximity.

"So tell me Evans, how'd he do it?" he said carelessly.

"How did who do what?" said Lily genuinely confused.

"Tell me, how is it," continued James with a tone of incredulous sarcasm, "that I ask you 356 times a year to go out with me, and then this- probably vacuous, not to mention undeserving moron asks you once, and you accept?

"_Look_, I don't know where you heard that, but whatever my relations with Justin are, they are none of _your_ business, Potter," snapped Lily with authority. Then she continued with bitterness, "and besides, I don't see why it would matter to you."

"MATTER?" cried James incredulously, " Matter? I think you're forgetting some very important occurrences in the past, Lily."

"_Potter_," warned Lily calmly.

"How about the astronomy tower?" continued James.

"Potter," interrupted Lily.

"Or did that _honestly_ mean nothing to you? A mistake, perhaps?" spat James with venom. "Or you're just being completely selfish, as usual, Evans. But you know what? I'm fed up. Yeah, I'm fed up and I really didn't think that you'd sink.."

"POTTER!" screamed Lily

"What?"snapped James.

"I'm not going with anyone today," said Lily warily.

…silence…

"You didn't say yes," he says with an edge of accusation in his voice.

"NO," cried Lily once more. She waited for him to say something--anything else. He didn't. He just looked at her in what she thought was an adorable look of shock. But she didn't let it get to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go catch up on some reading and eat breakfast…" Lily yanked her arm away from James' warm grip and pushed him aside and stomped angrily away.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED!" shouted James. Lily turned around aggressively.

"WHAT IS IT POTTER? LOOK, I DON'T HAVE ALL! JUST BEC-A"

"JUST _hold on for a bloody second_ will you?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak out in rebuttal. But James spoke up first.

"LILY, DAMN IT, YOU ARE SO BLOODY IMPATIENT AND STUBBORN! IT DRIVES ME MAD!"

"_Yeah,_ WELL YOU'RE FALSE ACCUSATIONS aren't _exactly_ the highlight of my day! And it's not like I don't have reason to be stubborn!" said Lily rambling while Potter looked frustrated and nervous as he ruffled his jet-black hair and then clutched the ends of his hair, "you can be so bloody ambiguous, it's an enigma in itself that people aren't…"

_Ok, James, it's now or never. _James was at his wit's end. "…completely confused around you, and will you stop messing with your hair, it's really annoy—

"DO-YOU-WANT-TO-GO-WITH-ME-TO-HOGSMEADE?" interrupted James throwing his hands in the air, and making a step towards Lily.

"_What_?" said Lily, shocked.

"DO-YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME TO HOGSMEAD?"

James' hazel gazed piercingly into Lily's green with incredible beauty and willpower.

Lily was still breathing somewhat deeply from all her rambling and shouting at James.

"YES!" cried out Lily in frustration at James' face.

"_YES_?" said James, as if his ears some how decieved him. Surely he had heard incorrectly.

"YES," cried Lily.

James just looked at Lily, not entirely sure how to react.

So, he did what he knew, and as did Lily.

"FINE," said James with a hoarse voice at Lily's face, throwing his hands in the air.

"FINE,"echoed Lily, loudly.

"GREAT."

"SPECTACULAR!" Lily pulled away from James' face, turned around, and began walking away.

She stomped forcibly away from him, completely without destination. James, rooted to the ground with a new profound shock, stared dumbly at her retreating figure.

As Lily crossed the threshold of the hall leading to the entrance of Hogwarts, she slowed down a bit first and then stopped as she smiled and repeated his question over and over in her mind.

**DO- YOU- WANT- TO- GO- WITH-ME-TO-HOGSMEADE DO- YOU- WANT- TO- GO- WITH-ME-TO-HOGSMEADE DO- YOU- WANT- TO- GO- WITH-ME-TO-HOGSMEADE DO- YOU- WANT- TO- GO- WITH-ME-TO-HOGSMEADE...**

And with those thoughts still whirling in her moments of solitude, James finally walked rapidly up to Lily. She turned around, hearing his footsteps advancing towards her. She faced him, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was trapped with her back to the wall and him in front of her.

He leaned in towards her delicate face and put one hand on the wall above her right shoulder so that their bodies were nearly touching. To an onlooker, Lily would becompletly hidden behind James' body. She could even feel the indentations of his abs through his shirt on the upper-part of her stomach.

Lily laughed and smirked at him mischievously.

"You know, you don't intimidate me _or_ impress me, Potter," said Lily softly and raising an eyebrow, "even with all your gallantry and all," said Lily sarcastically while flailing her arm out.

James looked at her straight in the eyes and gave a coy smile. "Some how, I highly doubt that, Evans."

Lily felt her heart pounding at the back of head as she herself say, "Really Potter? Then prove it."

James laughed. "I'm always proving myself to you, aren't I?"

But right when Lily was about to respond, she was stopped immediatly when she opened her mouth.

Not by a hand.

Nor by a spoken word.

But by James' lips that had now come crashing onto hers; sending a current of exhilerating shock at full throtle through every single nerve she owned.

James had leaned in and lowered his head a little, finally capturing her lips. He commenced in holding her face steady as he kissed her and he smiled when he felt her kissing him with just as much determination and demand. That smile instantly turned into a smirk when he sensed a flare of her 'Head- Girl- authoritative- personality' every now and then as they kissed. And he _definitly _liked this type of 'Head Girl' attitude. She put a hand behind his neck, pulling him towards her. Lily found her mouth lustfully seeking more of his, and he gladly obliged.

They broke for a quick second for a few breaths.

"How was that for proof?" questioned James, grinning as he leaned in again for more.

"Pretty good," said Lily, also grinning and kissing his warm lips.

After a moment, she stopped and turned pink as she thought was she was about to ask him. "Those weren't just rumours were they? You know...um…your..um.. kissing abilities..."

James smirked. " Of course not," he said slightly arrogantly, "but you're the best by far of any." She put her head down shyly. He lifted her chin gently.

"And I think I'd like to do it again," said James grinning, looking deeply into her eyes, and still only an inch away from her face.

Lily smiled and was just a moment from kissing the intensely- attractive- James- Potter when she realized something.

Lily pulled away abruptly and gasped, looking at her watch. "I think we can just make time for the end of breakfast." She began combing through her tangled hair with her fingers and straightening out her blouse.

"Lilliannn," groaned James, resting his head on the stone wall that Lily had just been up against and looking very much like he could care less about _what _schedule the meal times ran in the Great Hall.

"Just one more!" pleaded James with adorable expression. For James, this was turning out to be better than any Hogsmeade trip could have been.

"_It's an addiction now. I want more of her. I need more of her,"_ thought James, ruffling his hair.

"No, now come on! They'll be more time for more kissing later," said Lily smugly and yanking him to follow her.

"Promise?" said James with a puppy-dog pout and falling into step next to her.

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. "I promise."

"Cos that's the only way I'm going," said James crossing his arms, stubbornly.

"Yes, now come on," said Lily. Lily and James walked down the hallway, and James looked rather pleased and slightly irritated at the same time.

He was pleased Lily was holding his hand, and what had just happened, irritated that it stopped.

"Oh and I mean Hogsmeade next Saturday...seeing as this one is nearly gone," said James. "That ok?"

Lily nodded.

James grinned. _"And that's the second time for ya, old chap. I could definitely get used to this."_

"We fight a lot don't we?" observed Lily, now that she had time to clear her head from the haziness James' warm lips had provided on her mind.

"Yeah, but you like our fighting," said James confidently, "it's keeps the..passion alive." Then, on a side note, he mumbled immaturely "…and so does the kissing." But Lily had clearly heard him.

**There was no doubt. There was a lot of passion, not to mention cough cough-attraction—cough cough. **

Suddenly James became quiet.

Lily glanced at James, who was wearing a slight crease on his forehead.

**He's sulking.**

Lily waited a little longer and then looked at him again.

**He's still sulking. **

She rolled her eyes and stopped, making James stop with her.

"WHa?" began James. But Lily pushed him up to the wall, causing James to at first look at her questioningly. Then, when comprehension dawned on him, he began to have cunning upwards creases tugging at the corner of his desirable lips.

"Fine," sighed James, smirking and glancing up at his bangs playfully. "Have your way with me if you _must_."

She grinned, "I must," and then proceeded to kiss him on the lips, more intensely that she had before. After releasing him, and slightly out of breath, she searched deeply into his stunning hazel eyes. "Good?"

James smirked. "I'm satisfied…for now."

---

"So where do ya think James is?" asked Harry walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"I bet you five galleons Lily pulverized him into pulp," said Sirius grinning.

"I bet he chickened out," said Ron smirking, and when Hermione gave him a look, he looked ahead and refused to realize his hypocricy.

"Well, I bet they snogged each other senseless," said Ginny smiling.

Everyone looked at Ginny as if to say _'yeah, right.'_

Ginny shrugged. "You never know. It _could_ happen..."

**

* * *

a/n: Hope ya liked the chapter! Oh, and I know Harry hasn't really played a big role so far…but that's all about to change. He's about to be really involved in the story. So, don't worry. OoOo and I'm going to be gone for a month travelling, so chances are I won't be able to update! I might be updating one more time before that though. Depending if I'm encouraged (hint hint) :) **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**MissMarauder5**


End file.
